HOAX
by Izumi Kagawa
Summary: Sebuah berita dapat mempengaruhi kehidupan, menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa, menentukan hidup dan mati seseorang, merusak sebuah hubungan, bahkan mengubah sikap seseorang. Tak sedikit orang yang menganggap media adalah hal yang kejam, termasuk bagi Ichigo dan Rukia.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **STORY IDEA BY : AZURA KUCHIKI**

 **STORY BY : IZUMI KAGAWA**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE : DRAMA - ROMANCE - MISTERI**

 **WARNING :** **Seperti biasa, banyak typo. Hubungan kekeluargaan atau gambaran kota mungkin berbeda dengan yang ada di komik Bleach.**

 **Kisah ini hanya fiksi belaka, bila ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin kebetulan semata.**

Bila tidak suka bisa langsung tekan tombol close, karena author sama sekali tidak memaksa untuk membaca, kami hanya menyalurkan apa yang sudah ada di pikiran kami dan meramaikan FFN, terima kasih

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **HOAX**

 **by : Azura Kuchiki dan Izumi Kagawa**

 **PROLOG**

Lagu lama. Alunan nada yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya, bukan karena kesalahpahaman, namun karena situasi yang tidak memberi pilihan. Ichigo memberanikan diri menapakkan kakinya menuju alunan nada yang hilang itu. Di hadapannya ada deretan rumah kayu dengan cat warna-warni, namun hanya ada 1 yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, rumah kayu biru bergenting putih, ada teras kecil berpagar kayu warna putih dengan beberapa pot bunga mungil yang menggantung di atasnya. Ada seorang gadis di sana, berdiri membelakanginya. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ selutut warna kuning pastel, rambut hitamnya digulung ke atas memperlihatkan bagian kulit lehernya yang putih serta luka gores kecil sepanjang yang diingatnya. Sama seperti dulu, gadis itu tetap menawan dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap kali hendak bertemu. Baru satu langkah, Ichigo kembali mengambil langkah mundur. Tiba-tiba muncul berbagai macam spekulasi di benaknya, bagaimana jika gadis itu telah menikah? Bagaimana jika gadis itu telah melupakannya? Bagaimana jika-

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya, _Nii_!"

Yachiru, seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya, menepuk pelan pundaknya, mengurungkan kata jika yang akan muncul entah sampai berapa banyak.

"Kau benar."

Perkataan Yachiru mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya kembali, ia pun memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat hingga ke depan pagar rumah, hanya 5 langkah dari gadis yang ditujunya.

"Hai!" sapanya gugup.

Gadis itu berbalik, senyum yang awalnya merekah menjadi pudar perlahan. Pot kecil berisi bunga lavender diletakkannya bersama beberapa pot kecil berisi berbagai macam bunga indah di bawah kakinya. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, mata _amethyst_ -nya menatap heran.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Ichigo yang kemudian melepas kacamata hitam dan topinya, barulah setelah itu sang gadis menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, kedua matanya tampak sangat terkejut.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Terkejut?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Dan dia adalah..."

"Hai _Nee_! Kau melupakanku juga?"

"Yachiru?"

Gadis itu menuruni anak tangga rendah kemudian memeluk Yachiru.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _Nee_ ," ujar Yachiru tanpa mendengar satu patah kata pun darinya.

"Ada urusan apa kalian datang kemari?" tanyanya, tatapan matanya mengarah pada Ichigo, ada perasaan rindu terpancar di matanya, bercampur dengan rasa kesal lantaran pemuda itu telah melanggar janjinya 5 tahun silam.

"Ichigo- _nii_ mendapat tawaran untuk bernyanyi di acara amal yang kebetulan ada di Seiretei. Selagi berada di sini, aku menyarankan untuk mencari alamatmu. Jika tidak dipaksa, dia tidak akan datang."

"Benarkah?" selidiknya.

"Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Yachiru," karena Ichigo tidak mau membuatnya marah, namun sesaat ada gurat kekecewaan yang muncul di wajah gadisnya, hanya sekejap, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah datang, ayo masuk ke dalam rumahku."

"Tidak perlu, _Nee_! Aku hanya menemani Ichigo- _nii_ dan memastikan bahwa ia telah bertemu denganmu," Yachiru melirik ke bawah kemudian beranjak pergi, "Cincin yang bagus, _Nee_! Aku harus kembali untuk menyusun jadwal Ichigo- _nii_!" Yachiru semakin menjauh.

Ucapan terakhir Yachiru membuat semangat Ichigo kembali surut, tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi canggung.

"Err... Yachiru adalah manajerku saat ini, sejak 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Dia sangat bersemangat, kuharap ia sudah melupakan kejadian itu."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di luar, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu di mana kafe atau restoran yang bagus di daerah sini."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah. Aku akan ganti baju, tunggu aku 5 menit."

"Rukia?"

Gadis itu berbalik, baru saja ia hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Bolehkah bila aku berkata bahwa... aku merindukanmu?"

Gadis itu hanya terenyum, tanpa menjawab ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ichigo sangat yakin sekilas wajah gadis itu berubah tersipu malu, Ia pun juga begitu. Rasa rindunya membuncah hingga tak sanggup lagi ditahan walau sekedar di bibir saja. Ia sangat merindukannya, entah ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain atau tidak.

 **^HOAX^**

Rukia mengajak Ichigo duduk untuk menikmati kue dan secangkir teh di Roku, sebuah kafe dengan nuansa putih di Seiretei. Mereka duduk di sudut kafe, sesekali Rukia melihat etalase yang memajang berbagai macam kue. Ia terpaksa melakukannya, melihat ke sekeliling kafe, asalkan tidak melihat wajah Ichigo.

"Enak," ujar Ichigo, dan saat itu tatapan mereka bertemu. Cepat-cepat Rukia menunduk, menikmati Coklat Lava miliknya dengan canggung.

"Kafe ini terbilang baru, syukurlah kau menikmatinya."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Rukia?"

"Baik. Kau?"

"Baik. Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

"Oh, ayahku sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu."

Ichigo melihat pada jari manis tangan kanan Rukia dengan ragu-ragu, ia ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, namun ia takut mendengar jawaban yang menyakitkan. Sadar bahwa Ichigo terus memperhatikan tangannya, Rukia menggerakkan tangannya, membuat Ichigo sadar dari pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya, mungkinkah cincin emas dengan batu safir kecil itu sangat berarti baginya?

"Bagaimana karirmu? Kau sepertinya sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal sekarang," ujar Rukia mengalihkan perhatian, menghilangkan suasana yang canggung di antara mereka.

"Yeah... tapi tidak begitu terkenal, buktinya tadi kau tidak mengenaliku."

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak pernah melihat televisi, mungkin aku terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri."

Dalam hati Ichigo kecewa, sudah jelas Rukia tidak pernah melihatnya dari balik layar kaca, padahal banyak lagu-lagu buatannya yang khusus dinyanyikan untuk Rukia, bahkan hampir setiap konser yang dihadirinya nama Rukia selalu ada di pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Karakura?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke Karakura?" Ichigo membalasnya dengan pertanyaan pula.

Rukia tersenyum kecut sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke sana."

"Renji ada di sana."

"Renji memang bekerja di sana, setidaknya pekerjaan itu baik baginya," gumam Rukia, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Ichigo, "Aku memiliki banyak urusan di Seiretei, berbagai macam hal yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan begitu saja."

"Oh, jadi kau terlalu sibuk di sini hingga kau melupakan semua yang pernah kau lalui di Karakura? Bahkan kau juga melupakanku."

"Bukan begitu, Ichigo, aku-"

"Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke dunia jurnalis dan meneruskan mimpimu?"

Rukia terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin hal yang sama terulang kembali. Aku sudah membuang jauh mimpiku dan tidak mungkin aku bisa memungutnya lagi."

"Bisa!"

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, Rukia menatap tak yakin sedangkan Ichigo berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Kau bisa!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Ichigo. Aku tidak mau."

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kau ingin kembali."

Rukia terdiam, kemudian menunduk.

"Begini saja, aku akan membuat kesepakatan denganmu."

Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Kesepakatan?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang media. Kau bisa memimpin karyawanmu sendiri, menulis berita di majalahmu sendiri, menyiarkan langsung kejadian di stasiun televisimu sendiri. Jadi, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Kau bisa melanjutkan mimpimu!"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, Ichigo. Perusahaanmu akan bangkrut dengan sistem seperti itu."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Aku yang akan mendukungmu."

"Tidak perlu! Itu akan berdampak buruk pada karirmu."

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Karirku? Selama ini aku merasa bahwa karirku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan melihatmu kembali dan menemanimu seperti dulu."

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun."

"Perusahaan ini sudah punya nama dan kau tinggal mengembangkannya saja. Aku sengaja membelinya setahun yang lalu untuk membuatmu kembali, Rukia."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Aku tidak melihat adanya keuntungan untukmu."

"Itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, karena syarat yang aku ajukan akan sangat menguntungkan bagiku."

"Syarat apa yang kau ajukan untukku?"

Ichigo terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini benar? Sesaat ia merasa tidak yakin dengan syarat yang akan diajukannya untuk Rukia, tetapi jika semua yang ditakutkannya itu benar, maka perjuangan dan hasil yang telah ia dapatkan dalam 5 tahun terakhir akan menjadi sia-sia saja.

Ini sebuah dilema untuk Ichigo

Dalam hati ia berdoa agar semuanya berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan. Karena bila tidak, maka Ichigo akan kehilangan semua miliknya. Ia berharap waktu 5 tahun tidak membawa perubahan yang besar di antara mereka bedua, karena semua yang ia lakukan hanya untuk hari ini, untuk membawa kembali seorang gadis bernama Rukia.

Alunan nadanya yang telah lama hilang.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Hai..!

Izumi kembali mencoba corat - coret di dinding FFN, kali ini Izumi kolaborasi dengan Azura Kuchiki. Seluruh ide berasal darinya dan mengembalikan semangatku buat menulis. Jadi, aku ucapkan banyaaak terima kasih padanya.

Karena masih prolog, jadi aku tidak membocorkan banyak buat para pembaca sekalian ya!

 _hanya saja masalah setting, seperti ini gambaran saya :_

 _Seiretei : kota kecil yang tenang dan jauh dari ramainya pusat kota_

 _Karakura : pusat kota dengan banyak gedung gedung tinggi, pusat perbelanjaan, stasiun televisi dan media, pokoknya kota yang maju dan moderen._

 _maunya saya balik, tapi entah kenapa Rukia lebih cocok dengan Seiretei dan Ichigo lebih cocok dengan Karakura._

Ada versi asli dari fic ini, tetap kolaborasi saya dengan Azura Kuchiki, versi aslinya menggunakan setting New York dan Lafayette di Lousiana. Untuk menyamakan antara versi asli dan versi FFN, mungkin hubungan kekeluargaan antar karakter di Bleach atau gambaran kota akan berbeda dengan yang ada di komik Bleach.

Karena fic ini bercerita seputar dunia jurnalis, media cetak, media televisi, dan lain - lain, saya juga observasi dengan film drama korea berjudul Pinnochio, Pinnochio juga jadi inspirasi saya untuk mengembangkan ide dari Azura Kuchiki- _sama_

Oke, sekian corat coret dari saya, semoga kalian menikmati fic kami.

Bila berkenan, boleh mengajukan saran.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **STORY IDEA BY : AZURA KUCHIKI**

 **STORY BY : IZUMI KAGAWA**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE : DRAMA - ROMANCE - MISTERI**

 **WARNING :** **Seperti biasa, banyak typo. Hubungan kekeluargaan atau gambaran kota mungkin berbeda dengan yang ada di komik Bleach.**

 **Kisah ini hanya fiksi belaka, bila ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin kebetulan semata.**

Bila tidak suka bisa langsung tekan tombol close, karena author sama sekali tidak memaksa untuk membaca, kami hanya menyalurkan apa yang sudah ada di pikiran kami dan meramaikan FFN, terima kasih

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **HOAX**

 **by : Azura Kuchiki dan Izumi Kagawa**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **THE FIRS TIME THEY MEET**

 **5 Tahun yang lalu**

Kuchiki Rukia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk baginya. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia berharap bahwa hari ini adalah hari terbaik, membuang semua rasa gugup dan menggantinya dengan senyum canggung, namun ternyata semua itu berubah menjadi bencana.

Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu pantofel wanita warna hitam melangkah ke dalam KnK, sebuah restoran cepat saji di depan NC Times, tempatnya mengalami kekecewaan. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia masuk ke tempat ini disaat perutnya tidak merasa lapar. Saat melihat menu yang ada di atas counter, ia memutuskan untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin satu porsi _chicken wings_ ekstra pedas dengan minuman ekstra soda. Jika restoranmu menyediakan kopi, aku juga memesan secangkir kopi krim dengan gula 2 sendok teh."

"Baik. Kopi Anda akan tiba 10 menit lagi, kami akan mengantarnya ke meja."

Rukia hanya menunggu sesaat sambil merenung hingga pesanannya datang. Ia membawa seporsi _chicken wings_ ekstra pedas dan minuman bersoda ke meja yang ada di ujung dekat dengan dinding kaca, satu sudut sepi, hanya ada seorang pelanggan yang sedang menikmati seporsi ayam goreng dan susu coklat.

Rukia duduk dengan kasar, bahkan hampir saja ia membanting nampannya ke atas meja. Ia menggeram sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam sebahunya, kedua sikunya bertumpu di atas meja.

"Sial! Aku tidak akan pernah melangkahkan kakiku lagi ke sana! Tidak akan!" geramnya setengah berteriak.

Kemudian ia melahap makanan yang ada di depannya dengan kasar hingga membuatnya tersedak, buru-buru ia menyahut minuman bersoda yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ya ampun! Sepertinya hari ini aku memang dikutuk!" gerutunya sambil menstabilkan napas, duduk menyandar di kursinya, memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh di sebelahnya, satu-satunya pemuda yang duduk di sudut tempat yang ia pilih. Sepertinya pemuda itu telah lama memperhatikannya, setidaknya sejak Rukia bertingkah aneh seperti orang sedang kesetanan.

"Ya ampun! Kau mengagetkanku!" ujar Rukia yang hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya, karena saat ia membuka mata pemuda itu sudah duduk di hadapannnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa kau melihatku sedang baik-baik saja?" ketus Rukia.

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kau tidak perlu bertanya!"

Rukia kembali melahap makannnya, sebaliknya pemuda itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Ini luapan emosi, bukan kelaparan," ujar Rukia dengan nada yang tak bersahabat, seolah memberi jawaban atas tatapan pemuda asing yang tak juga pergi dari hadapannya.

"Ini pesanan Anda. Kopi krim dengan gula 2 sendok teh," ujar seorang pelayan wanita yang datang membawa pesanan Rukia.

"Letakkan saja di atas meja! Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengantarkan kopiku?"

"Maaf, Nona."

Setelah pelayan itu meletakkan pesanan Rukia, ekspresinya berubah sedikit kaget saat melihat pada pemuda itu.

"Tu-Tuan?" pelayan itu hendak membungkuk dengan wajah sedikit pucat, namun hanya dengan isyarat tangan, wajah, dan sedikit senyuman, pelayan itu kembali tersenyum.

"Maaf Tuan, dan… terima kasih."

Pelayan itu pergi, tergesa-gesa, tidak repot untuk menoleh kembali ke belakang. Rukia melihat semua kejadian itu, ia mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaan kesal yang masih hinggap di hatinya menghentikan niatnya untuk beramah tamah dengan pemuda aneh yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa pelayan itu bersikap aneh? Apa kau ini bos-nya?" tanya Rukia masih dengan nada ketus.

"Oh, bukan. Aku sering datang ke sini. Sesekali aku mengisi tempat ini dengan bernyanyi. Siapa tahu tempat ini menjadi awal karirku sebagai penyanyi terkenal," terang pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau? Penyanyi?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Itu mimpiku."

Seketika rasa kesal Rukia menghilang karena pemuda ini, sepertinya ia salah dengar. Pemuda ini bermimpi menjadi penyanyi terkenal dengan gaya yang… sangat tidak masuk akal. Tubuh jangkung, sedikit membungkuk dan tampak kurang percaya diri, ia mengenakan kacamata bingkai kotak tebal warna hitam, kemeja polos warna biru muda, celana kain warna hitam. Memang ia memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna oranye terang yang mencolok, tapi tetap saja ia lebih cocok terlihat di perpustakaan daripada di atas panggung kafe pinggir jalan. Rukia tidak dapat menahannya, ia tertawa sekeras mungkin.

"Entah apa yang ada di pikiranmu, tapi aku merasa itu tidak cocok sama sekali, kau tahu! Ups, maaf bila aku menyinggungmu."

Pemuda itu tidak tersinggung, sebaliknya ia malah tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu, tapi aku senang karena akhirnya kau tertawa."

"Yeah, terima kasih telah menghiburku."

"Jadi, kau punya masalah saat datang ke tempat ini?"

Rukia berhenti tertawa, ia membersihkan kedua tangannya dengan tisu kering kemudian menyeruput kopinya.

"Ya Tuhan, kopi ini enak! Walaupun pelayanannya agak lama."

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau mau, aku akan memesankannya untukmu," Rukia kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang dengan makananku," dengan isyarat mata, pemuda itu menunjukkan hidangan yang telah habis di atas mejanya.

"Oke… ayam goreng dan susu coklat?" tanya Rukia dengan nada yang aneh.

"Terbaik di tempat ini."

Rukia berpikir bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar memiliki selera yang aneh untuk usianya. Ia terlihat seumuran, tapi… _kids meal_? Yang benar saja!

Rukia membuang pikiran tentang pemuda aneh itu dan memutuskan untuk tidak mem- _bully_ terlalu jauh di dalam hati.

"Aku gagal dalam tes wawancara di NC Times," ujar Rukia kecewa.

"Perusahaan media yang ada di depan? Itu perusahaan yang sangat besar!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku gagal, bahkan mereka mengejekku habis-habisan."

"Kau bisa mencobanya lagi, tidak perlu disesali."

"Menjadi seorang jurnalis adalah mimpiku sejak kecil. Aku ingin mencari berita dan menulisnya sendiri agar semua orang membacanya. Aku ingin berita yang kutulis membawa kebenaran bagi orang lain, meluruskan masalah yang rumit, menyambung kembali puing-puing dalam masyarakat sekaligus membuatnya kuat agar tidak pecah kembali. Aku berharap berita yang kusampaikan dapat memberi solusi dan pencerahan bagi semua orang sehingga mereka akan memiliki sudut pandang yang positif tentang dunia. Aku ingin menyingkirkan berita hoax yang selama ini menghantui masyarakat."

"Itu bagus! Kalau begitu kau harus menjadi jurnalis."

"Tidak bisa! Mereka menjatuhkan mimpiku. Mereka berkata bahwa orang-orang naïf sepertiku tidak pantas masuk ke dunia jurnalistik. Mereka memberi sederet alasan yang tidak masuk akal lalu aku memilih untuk pergi."

"Itu tidak benar! Hinaan adalah motivasi yang paling kuat, kau tahu? Jadikan itu sebagai penyemangat, tunjukkan bahwa kau tidak seperti yang mereka kira. Tanamkan di pikiranmu bahwa mereka semua salah dan kaulah yang benar, maka mimpimu akan menjadi kenyataan!"

Rukia terdiam, ia meminum kopinya lagi sambil berpikir keras.

"Hey, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu! Kau benar!"

"Aku punya sebua lagu. Ini buatanku sendiri dan belum pernah kuperdengarkan pada orang lain," ujarnya sambil menggosok hidungnya 2 kali. Suaranya terdengar gugup.

"Oke, aku mendengarkan."

"Err... aku lebih percaya diri dengan gitarku. Tunggu sebentar!"

Pemuda itu hendak berdiri menuju mejanya untuk mengambil gitar, namun lututnya tidak sengaja membentur meja hingga menghasilkan suara yang berisik dan barang-barang yang ada di atas meja bergerak.

"Ups, maaf."

Rukia menahan tawanya. Pemuda ini benar-benar unik, ia bisa menjadi seorang penyemangat, namun bisa berubah menjadi sangat kikuk beberapa saat kemudian. Rukia tidak yakin pemuda ini bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal seperti mimpinya. Rukia terdiam, ia mengerutkan keningnya dalam kemudian menggeleng pelan sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

"Ya Tuhan... apa yang aku pikirkan? Bila aku terus berpikir seperti itu, berarti aku sama seperti mereka yang telah menghinaku," gumam Rukia.

"Oke, dengarkan aku."

Rukia berjingkat kaget, "Oh? Ya... oke."

Pemuda itu mulai memetik gitarnya.

 _"_ _Have you ever feel lonely?_

 _Have you ever feel desperate?_

 _Isn't somebody there to help you?_

 _But not, they just look at you and not do anything_

 _Have you dreamed so beautifully?_

 _Have you dreamed reach the cloud so highly?_

 _But fall with the broken wings_

 _Until it crashed to the ground without anyone else_

 _Lonely_

 _Just stand up, sternly staring at the sky_

 _Believe me that you so special_

 _Everyone doesn't have the same gems_

 _Everyone will be beautiful in the right time_

 _Wrap the wound and spread the hope_

 _Fly! To the sky high_

 _Dont let them catch you and give you any hurt_

 _Fly! Until nobody can reach you_

 _Because_

 _The dreams is yours_

 _The most shining among the others_

 _Just... fly!_

 _The dreams is yours."_

Rukia bertepuk tangan, pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan kikuk sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang turun.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki suara yang indah dan pandai bermain gitar! Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ya. Apa... terdengar buruk?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku menyukainya!"

"Lagu ini belum sepenuhnya jadi, masih tidak sempurna, tetapi lagu ini adalah penyemangatku."

"Kalau begitu lagu ini juga akan menjadi penyemangatku."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lega, bahkan suara tawanya terdengar samar.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya diri.

"Hanya orang tuli yang menganggap lagu ini buruk."

"Terima kasih. Kalau kau menyukainya, aku akan memperbaikinya lagi."

Rukia tersenyum lemah, "Aku sangat menyukainya," kemudian ia menunduk sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi yang isinya sudah hampir habis.

"Hey, maaf karena tadi aku telah mengejekmu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak terpengaruh hanya dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Aku merasa... aku sama seperti mereka yang telah mengejekku. Ya Tuhan! Aku merasa buruk sekali!"

"Menyadari kesalahan dan meminta maaf adalah hal yang mulia, kau tidak perlu merasa buruk."

"Jadi, apakah kau bermimpi menjadi penyanyi terkenal?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku ingin menghibur banyak orang dan memberi mereka semangat lewat lagu-lagu yang aku ciptakan sendiri."

" _Well_ , setidaknya kau telah berhasil memberiku semangat. Kalau begitu, kau juga harus menjadi penyanyi terkenal! Dengan suaramu dan keahlianmu bermain gitar, kau pasti bisa meraih mimpimu! Anggap saja kau sudah punya dasarnya."

"Oh, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus berjanji satu hal! Saat aku menjadi seorang jurnalis terkenal, kau juga harus menjadi penyanyi terkenal! Hey! Tidakkah mimpimu dan mimpiku bisa saling memberi dukungan satu sama lain? Aku akan menulis tentangmu diberitaku, menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau adalah penyanyi yang memberikan nilai positif pada semuanya."

"Aku akan menuliskan lagu untukmu dan setiap ada hal baru tentangku, kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang tahu."

Mereka berdua tertawa, tidak terasa perbincangan mereka menjadi semakin dekat bahkan mereka lupa bahwa mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain.

" _By the way_ aku tidak tahu siapa namamu dan... kau juga tidak tahu siapa namaku."

Rukia membulatkan matanya, kemudian kembali tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau benar! Kita berbincang-bincang seperti telah lama saling mengenal. Aku Kuchiki Rukia, kau bisa memanggilku Rukia. Umurku 24 tahun dan aku tinggal yah... tak jauh dari sini."

"Ternyata kita seumuran ya? Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, kau bisa memanggilku Ichigo. Apartemenku tak jauh dari sini."

Rukia tersenyum, "Terima kasih karena telah mengembalikan semangatku, Ichigo."

Ichigo, pemuda itu juga tersenyum, "Kau juga, Rukia."

"Besok masih pendaftaran, aku akan mencoba lagi!"

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan ada di sini untuk memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar masuk di NC Times dan menjadi seorang jurnalis."

Rukia tertawa kecil, kedua matanya terpejam dan membuatnya tampak lebih manis.

"Aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi di sini."

Saat itulah awal dari pertemuan mereka, awal dari hubungan antara Rukia dan Ichigo.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Hai..!

Izumi dan Azura Kuchiki kembali untuk melanjutkan fic ini, maaf bagi yang telah menunggu, keterbatasan waktu membuat fic ini akan lama update bahkan untuk kedepannya, maaf sedalam-dalamnya (bungkuk-bungkuk), tapi kami sudah menyelesaikan rancangan fic ini sampai ending, tinggal dipindah saja ke ffn, jadi fic ini gak bakal discontinued... (semangat berapi-api).

Chapter 1 kurang lebih menceritakan pertemuan pertama mereka, oh.. NC Times singkatan dari News Center Times. KnK gak akan aku buka singkatannya apa, kalo tau singkatannya nanti kalian tau pemilik restoran itu siapa, hehehe (walopun sekarang pun mungkin kalian bisa tebak)

Lagu yang ada di chapter ini asli kami karang sendiri, jadi maaf kalau grammar berantakan karena bermodal otak dan google translate, hehe

Masih, versi asli akan segera di upload di Wattpad, sekarang masih tahap pengerjaan cover. Inspirasi terbesar untuk mengembangkan ide Azura Kuchiki-sama adalah film drama korea berjudul "Pinnochio" , yang udah nonton, genre-nya sama seperti di film itu yang ke depan bakal ada crime-nya. Oke, sekian corat coret dari saya, semoga kalian menikmati fic kami.

Bila berkenan,BOLEH mengajukan saran.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

Balasan review yang tidak login:

 **Blue** : Iya ini tentang mimpi dan cinta yang bakal ditambah dengan kasus dan sedikit dunia jurnalistik sepanjang yang kami tau. Masalahnya rumit tapi bakal terbuka satupersatu di chap berikutnya.

 **Rukichigo** : Oke Update ^^

Terima kasih sudah mampir di karya kami ya~~

Terima kasih untuk **Eonnichee835 , Blue , ukki-ukki chan , Rukichigo , Nad-Ru15 , Viselle , Para Follower , Para Favoriter dan Para** ** _Silent Reader-sama_** _,_ kalian penyemangat kami :*


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **STORY IDEA : AZURA KUCHIKI**

 **WRITTEN BY : IZUMI KAGAWA**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE : DRAMA - ROMANCE - MISTERI**

 **WARNING : TYPO (BIASA) , BEBERAPA KARAKTER YANG SEPERTINYA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN YANG ADA DI CANON , GAMBARAN TIDAK SAMA SEPERTI YANG DI CANON , KAMI HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA CHARA SAJA**

 **Kisah ini hanya fiksi belaka, apabila terdapat kesamaan, mungkin kebetulan semata.**

Bila tidak suka bisa langsung close, seperti biasa. Kami hanya ingin menuangkan imajinasi kami dan membaginya pada sesama penggemar IchiRuki ^^

* * *

 **HOAX**

 **By : Azura Kuchiki & Izumi Kagawa**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **WELCOME TO NC TIMES**

Dering telpon membangunkan Rukia dari tidur pulasnya. Pukul berapa saat ini ia tidak tahu, yang pasti cahaya matahari sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah-celah tirai jendela. Ia bangun, melihat ke sekeliling dan mengambil ponsel yang tak jauh darinya, dahinya berkerut saat tertera nama "Nanao" di layar ponsel.

"Ada apa, Nanao?" tanyanya malas.

Terdengar suara keras dan cepat dari dalam ponsel sampai-sampai Rukia harus menjauhkannya dari telinga.

"Hey, bicara yang jelas _please_? Aku baru saja bangun tidur."

 _"Apa? Kau baru saja bangun tidur? Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Bila dalam waktu 10 menit kau tidak datang ke NC Times maka kesempatanmu akan hilang! Kau diterima, Rukia!"_

"Tu-Tunggu, apa?"

 _"Kau diterima! Cepat kesini sebelum kesempatanmu diberikan pada orang lain! 10 menit!"_

Telepon ditutup, mata Rukia membulat, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan untuk sesaat ia masih terpaku.

"Ya Tuhan jangan bilang ini hanya mimpi!"

Rukia mencubit tangannya sendiri dan menjerit kesal saat ia merasakan sakit.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak boleh membuang 10 menitku!" serunya, ia segera menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian terbaik yang ia punya, tak lupa dengan sepatu pantovel hitam. Ia memastikan dirinya telah wangi dengan menyemprotkan banyak parfum ke tubuhnya karena ia tidak sempat untuk mandi.

Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi ke NC Times secepat yang ia bisa, ia bersyukur bahwa apartemen yang diberikan Nanao untuknya tidak jauh dari NC Times, ia bisa sampai di NC Times dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

Sampai! Rukia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal karena sempat berlari. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kendaraan umum yang dinaikinya cukup lambat dan membuatnya tidak sabar.

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang! Ayo kita masuk ke dalam!"

Nanao menyambutnya, ia sepertinya telah menunggu di halaman gedung dengan tidak sabar. Gadis berpakaian formal yang anggun, ia memiliki rambut gelap yang digulung ke atas dengan rapi, serta kacamata. Nanao Ise adalah sepupu Rukia, anak dari kakak ibunya, dan ia sudah cukup lama bekerja di NC Times. Usia mereka tidak selisih jauh, Nanao hanya 2 tahun lebih tua dari Rukia.

"Tunggu, biarkan aku mengatur napasku dulu!"

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau kau memang ingin bekerja di sini maka aku akan mengusahakannya untukmu! Kenapa kau malah tidur?"

"Kukira ini masih... pagi?" tanya Rukia ragu

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau sekarang pukul 10?"

"Ya Tuhan! Ternyata aku tertidur lama sekali ya?"

Nanao menepuk dahinya di saat Rukia hanya tertawa kecil tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu menemui Haschwalth."

"Haschwalth?"

"Kau panggil dulu Tuan Muda sampai ia memutuskan kau boleh memanggilnya dengan nama pangilannya atau tidak. Dia direktur NC Times dan usianya masih cukup muda."

"Wow... oke. Tunggu, jantungku masih berdetak kencang!" ujar Rukia dengan tangan kiri memegang lengan Nanao kuat dan tangan kanan menyentuh dadanya.

"Atur napasmu dulu dan persiapkan diri."

"Baik."

Setelah itu Nanao mengantar Rukia hingga sampai ke lantai paling atas gedung NC Times.

Rukia memasuki sebuah ruangan besar bernuansa merah marun. Elegan dengan dinding yang sebagian besarnya terbuat dari kaca sehingga suasana meriah kota Karakura bisa terlihat jelas dari tempat ini. Seorang pria duduk di kursi hitam, ia mengenakan jas hitam, tersenyum penuh wibawa saat Rukia datang bersama dengan Nanao.

"Selamat pagi, Kuchiki Rukia. Terima kasih kau sudah mengantarnya ke sini, Nanao."

"Tentu, Haschwalth."

"Maaf karena saya tidak datang tepat waktu, Tuan Muda."

"Oh, panggil saja aku Haschwalth," pria itu melihat berkas yang ada di atas mejanya sambil menaikkan 1 alisnya, "Dari Seiretei dan Nanao adalah saudara sepupumu. Pengalaman mengelola restoran milik keluarga. Lulusan jurnalistik dengan nilai cumlaude dan memiliki sertifikat-sertifikat jurnalis serta kepenulisan."

Rukia hanya menunduk saat Jugram Haschwalth, direktur NC Times, membaca resume-nya.

"Kata beberapa staf kau agak sulit dikendalikan. Nilai plus kau memiliki semangat yang tinggi, sayangnya aku tidak ikut mewawancaraimu saat itu. Nanao, panggilkan Senna masuk ke dalam ruanganku, kau boleh lanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang sempat tertunda."

"Baik."

Nanao hendak beranjak pergi, Rukia sempat meminta Nanao untuk tinggal lewat isyarat mata, namun Nanao membalasnya dengan isyarat mata pula agar Rukia tetap tinggal di sini bersama dengan bos.

"Duduklah Rukia, tidak perlu takut," ujar Haschwalth saat Nanao telah pergi.

Dengan takut, Rukia duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Haschwalth.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak meneruskan restoran milik keluargamu?" tanya Haschwalth kemudian.

Sejujurnya Rukia takut menatap bos barunya, tatapannya begitu tajam seakan sanggup menelanjanginya hanya dengan tatapan mata saja. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa menjadi kaku seperti ini.

"Ibuku meninggal dan usaha keluargaku tidak memiliki penghasilan yang cukup untuk mengganti modalnya."

"Bangkrut?" tanya Haschwalth sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kata bangkrut mungkin terdengar cukup kasar, Tuan-"

"Haschwalth."

"Oke."

"Apa kau memanggilku, Haschwalth?" tanya seorang gadis yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gadis itu memakai kemeja berwarna putih, rambutnya hitam kebiruan, matanya lebar dengan iris cokelat terang, ia juga memiliki postur tubuh yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Nanao, sepupunya. Ia tersenyum cerah seperti berharap sesuatu saat Haschwalth memanggilnya.

"Duduklah."

Gadis itu menurut, ia duduk dan tersenyum cerah menatap Rukia.

"Ini adalah Kuchiki Rukia, anggota baru NC Times."

"Oh hai Rukia! Aku Senna."

Rukia tersenyum canggung, "Hai Senna."

"Mulai besok kau dipindahtugaskan dan bekerja di lapangan untuk mencari berita. Kau juga harus mengajari Rukia karena besok Rukia yang akan menggantikan posisimu."

Senyum Senna yang cerah dan penuh semangat tiba-tiba luntur saat Haschwalth berkata seperti itu.

"Tuan Mu- Haschwalth, Anda tidak harus membuat posisi orang lain tergeser hanya karena aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia," ujar Senna yang menatap Rukia sambil memaksakan senyumnya, "Ini sudah perintah Haschwalth. Perintah atasan adalah mutlak di NC Times, setuju atau tidak. Baik, Haschwalth."

Rukia hanya bisa diam, bagaimana pun keputusan seperti ini adalah salah.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku sangat berpengalaman dalam kerja lapangan! Mulai besok kita menjadi tim dan akan bertemu setiap hari. Mohon kerjasama, ya!" Senna, walaupun posisinya tergeser masih tetap tersenyum dengan ceria.

Rukia tersenyum lemah, "Harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu. Mohon kerjasamanya, Senna!"

"Jam kerjamu mulai pukul 8 hingga pukul 5 sore, setiap senin hingga sabtu, terkadang kau harus lembur atau sesekali menemani Senna di lapangan. Kami memiliki sistem dan peraturan yang berbeda dengan perusahaan lain. Kalian berdua boleh meninggalkan ruangan dan Rukia, sebaiknya kau pulang untuk mempersiapkan harimu besok."

"Baik."

Senna berjalan di samping Rukia hingga keluar ruangan. Di luar ruang direktur adalah lobi yang sepi, ada 1 meja yang seharusnya adalah tempat untuk sekretaris, namun meja itu kosong.

"Haschwalth tidak suka memiliki asisten, ia lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Lantai ini khusus untuk ruangan direktur dan ruangan pimpinan redaksi. Satu tingkat di bawahnya adalah ruang para senior. Kantorku 2 tingkat di bawah ruangan Haschwalth bersama dengan anggota redaksi yang lain. Lantai di bawahnya lagi khusus ruang pertemuan, bawahnya lagi untuk tim kreatif, bawahnya lagi percetakan, bawahnya lagi kafe, bawahnya lagi untuk para tamu."

"Gedung setinggi ini hanya 8 lantai yang terpakai?"

"Tidak, beberapa lantai lain disewa oleh pengusaha kecil. Ruanganku akan menjadi ruanganmu besok."

"Apa... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia yang merasa bersalah.

Suara lift berdering, pintunya terbuka dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Ini adalah dunia kerja, apapun bisa terjadi! Oh ya, pakaian di sini bebas, tetapi Haschwalth lebih suka wanita dengan kemeja putih dan rok selutut."

"Bukankah Haschwalth ada di lantai paling atas? Dia tidak akan tahu para pegawainya mengenakan pakaian apa hari ini."

"Haschwalth bukan bos semacam itu, ia bos yang suka berkeliling. Baiklah Rukia, sampai ketemu besok!"

Senna keluar dari lift di lantai nomor 10, itu artinya Rukia harus turun 15 lantai lagi untuk mencapai urutan paling bawah.

Oh, ada 1 hal lagi yang harus dilakukan Rukia setelah ini sebelum ia kembali ke apartemennya. Ia memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang di KnK Food.

 **^HOAX^**

Hanya perlu menyebrang jalan dan Rukia sudah tiba di KnK. Mata _amethyst_ -nya menyisir seluruh ruangan kemudian bibirya tersenyum saat seorang pemuda melambai rendah padanya. Rukia tak lekas datang padanya, ia menuju ke counter terlebih dahulu untuk memesan makanan.

"Segelas kopi krim dengan 2 sendok teh dan 1 porsi kentang goreng."

"Baik, kopinya mohon ditunggu 10 menit, Nona."

"Oke."

Rukia menunggu sebentar untuk mendapatkan kentang gorengnya kemudian duduk di hadapan pemuda itu, di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Makanan yang dipesan pemuda itu masih sama, seporsi ayam goreng dan segelas susu coklat. Porsi _kids meal_ tanpa mainan.

"Makanan yang sama, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tersnyum lembut, "Ya."

"Apa restoran ini tidak menyediakan mainan untuk porsi _kids meal_?"

"Ada."

"Dan...?"

"Aku menyimpannya."

"Kau mengoleksi mainan?" tanya Rukia, matanya membulat tak percaya, Ichigo tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Aku memberikanya pada anak-anak kecil yang kutemui di pingir jalan. Beberapa orang seusiaku yang kukenal juga memiliki banyak koleksi mainan."

"Yah... itu akan menjadi kebiasaan yang unik bila yang kau koleksi adalah mainan dari restoran cepat saji."

Ichigo terkekeh, Rukia tersenyum sambil melahap kentang gorengnya, kemudian seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan Rukia. Pelayan itu tersenyum pada Rukia kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Ichigo.

" _Well_ , selesai lebih cepat. Aku melihatmu berlari tergesa-gesa ke NC Times dan keluar dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam."

Sekali lagi mata Rukia membulat, "Kau sudah ada di sini sejak tadi pagi?"

"Bukankah kemarin aku berkata bahwa aku biasa datang dan menyanyi di sini?"

"Oh aku lupa! Maafkan aku," Rukia tersenyum hingga kedua matanya terpejam, sesaat ia menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian ia menyeruput kopi yang baru saja diantar.

"Nanao menelponku pagi-pagi sekali dan memberiku kabar bahwa aku diterima di NC Times."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar, "Selamat! Dan... siapa Nanao? Apa dia wanita yang kau temui di depan gedung?"

"Ya, dia anak dari kakak ibuku."

"Harusnya kau tahu bahwa kau sudah pasti diterima di NC Times. Ada Nanao, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Apa memang begitu?"

Ichigo mengangguk, "Orang dalam. Lebih mudah mendapat pekerjaan saat kau memiliki kerabat atau rekan di dalam perusahaan."

"Oh, kau pernah mengalaminya?"

Ichigo terdiam, "Aku pekerja independen. Beberapa temanku yang mengatakannya."

Bibir Rukia membulat, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, kemarin para staf senior merendahkanku saat wawancara, tetapi hari ini Haschwalth memberiku jabatan. Ia bahkan membuat Senna harus bekerja lapangan dan membuatku menggantikan posisinya di kantor sebagai penulis berita."

"Haschwalth adalah..."

"Direktur Muda NC Times, Senna adalah bawahannya. Aku merasa bersalah pada Senna karena telah membuatnya menjadi pekerja lapangan. Saat aku mengatakannya pada Senna, dia malah tersenyum dan berkata bahwa perintah Haschwalth adalah mutlak, ia juga tidak marah padaku"

"Mungkin Senna menyukainya," ujar Ichigo enteng.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, "Bawahan menyukai atasannya? Alasan klasik!"

"Tapi kenyataannya sering terjadi, kan?"

"Kau benar!"

"Jadi, besok kau mulai bekerja di NC Times?"

"Ya, kau orang pertama yang tahu! Bahkan ayahku dan Renji belum tahu hal ini. Aku akan menemui Renji kemudian menelpon ayahku setelah ini."

"Renji?"

"Sahabatku sejak kecil, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri. Dia polisi di sini. ayahku ada di Seiretei."

"Setidaknya kau masih dikelilingi orang-orang yang dekat denganmu."

"Oh, apa kau tidak memiliki keluarga?"

"Hanya ayah, tetapi aku tidak tinggal dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Beberapa alasan. Tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku terbiasa hidup sendiri."

Entah mengapa Rukia merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Ichigo, tetapi ia tidak mencoba untuk mengorek lebih dalam karena mereka baru bertemu kedua kalinya. Ada perasaa sepi saat Rukia mencoba menatap Ichigo, pemuda ini seakan memiliki luka lama yang masih belum bisa dilupakannya.

"Oh, apa kau tahu tempat belanja kemeja putih yang murah di sekitar sini?"

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, "NC Times mengharuskan pegawainya mengenakan kemeja putih?"

Rukia tersenyum, "Tidak. Kata Senna, Haschwalth menyukai wanita berkemeja putih."

"Kau berusaha untuk membuat Haschwalth menyukaimu?"

"Ya... tentu saja."

Jawaban Rukia membuat dahi Ichigo berkerut, segera saja Rukia sadar bahwa Ichigo sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Ichigo! Tentu saja aku ingin membuat Haschwalth menyukai dalam konteks bos dan pegawainya, agar bos-ku terkesan," Rukia jadi salah tingkah, "Sungguh bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," dan entah kenapa ia ingin mempertegasnya, menjelaskannya lebih dari sekali.

"Tapi kau tidak harus menjadi yang bukan dirimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa kau sangat membutuhkan kemeja putih itu saat ini?"

"Aku punya 2 pasang, yang sudah lama dan warnanya tidak sebagus saat pertama kali aku membelinya."

"Itu cukup, sabtu malam aku akan mengantarmu."

Ada 2 hari menuju hari sabtu dan Ichigo berpikir bahwa 2 pasang baju cukup hingga Rukia mengenakan pakaiannya yang baru di hari senin.

"Tunjukkan saja padaku tempatnya, aku akan ke sana sendiri."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Malam hari di Karakura lebih menyenangkan. Aku tahu beberapa tempat yang menjual kemeja putih bagus."

"Yang murah."

"Oke, yang murah. Aku akan menjemput di apartemenmu pada hari sabtu pukul 7 malam."

"Tidak perlu, Ichigo! Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu dengan memintamu untuk mengantarku. Kau tidak harus menjemputku juga."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, Rukia."

"Kita bertemu di sini saja, pukul 7 malam," ujar Rukia.

"Baiklah"

"Apa ini artinya kau mengajakku kencan?"

Pertanyaan Rukia membuat Ichigo mendadak gugup, Ichigo menggosok hidungnya 3 kali dan matanya melirik ke sana ke mari.

" _Well_... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

Rukia tertawa dan wajahnya tampak lebih manis saat itu. Suara tawanya renyah, membuat perasaan gugup Ichigo menjadi hilang, terpesona oleh tawa gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Ichigo! Maaf bila aku keterlaluan. Oh! _By the way_ aku tidak tahu nomor teleponmu."

"Oh... ya," Ichigo terbangun dari lamunannya, menyebutkan deretan angka nomor teleponnya. Rukia mencoba untuk menelepon Ichigo dan tak lama kemudian suara dering ponsel berbunyi, tetapi Ichigo bahkan tidak mengeluarkan ponselnya sama sekali.

"Aku akan mengeceknya nanti dan segera mengirimimu pesan setelah kau kembali ke apartemenmu. Maaf aku terlalu malu untuk mengeluarkan ponselku."

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Tidak perlu minta maaf, sejujurnya aku tidak peduli bagaimana ponselmu asalkan kita bisa saling memberi kabar. Oh aku harus pergi untuk menemui Renji. Terima kasih sudah menungguku, Ichigo!"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Kuharap kau tidak bosan bertemu denganku bila kau sungguh bekerja di NC Times."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus bosan?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Lupakan. Terima kasih telah menemuiku, Rukia!"

"Sampai jumpa hari sabtu!"

Rukia pergi, kopinya telah habis begitu pula dengan kentang gorengnya. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Rukia," gumamnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Baru sekarang ia menemui gadis seperti itu, gadis yang membuatnya tertarik walaupun baru dua kali bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Menurutnya, Rukia adalah gadis yang tidak akan pernah bosan untuk diperhatikan.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Izumi dan Azura kembali melanjutkan fic ini, bagi yang telah menunggu, maaf karena update tidak bisa secepat yang saya kira, karena beberapa kendala.. tapi pasti kami akan melanjutkannya karena di file saya fic ini sudah mencapai setengah jalan.

Chapter 2 menceritakan Rukia yang diterima di NC Times, seperti yang sudah biasa terjadi, relasi akan menentukan kamu diterima di suatu pekerjaan atau tidak (kebanyakan seperti ini yang terjadi). Jugram Haschwalth, bagi yang belum tau.. tangan kanan Yhwach, strenritter B yang menggantikan Yhwacht selama tertidur sekaligus pemimpin tertinggi di Wandenreich. Kami memasukkan tokoh tokoh strenritter, yaaa tadinya mau pakai arancar, tapi kami mencoba hal baru.

Bila berkenan boleh memberi saran

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

Balasan review yang tidak login :

 **Rukichigo** : boleh ditebak, hehe jawabannya ada di chapter chapter selanjutnya, hehe.

 **Damai :** Kami juga inginnya seperti itu, Ichi yang ngejar Ruki dulu. Oh terima kasih sarannya... coba aku download film-nya. hehe

Terima kasih sudah mampir ke karya kami yaa,~~~

Terima kasih pada **Eonnichee835 , Rukichigo, Viselle, Damai, dan para silent reader-sama.** Kalian adalah penyemangat kami! :*


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **STORY IDEA : AZURA KUCHIKI**

 **WRITTEN BY : IZUMI KAGAWA**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE : DRAMA - ROMANCE - MISTERI**

 **WARNING : TYPO (BIASA) , BEBERAPA KARAKTER YANG SEPERTINYA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN YANG ADA DI CANON , GAMBARAN TIDAK SAMA SEPERTI YANG DI CANON , KAMI HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA CHARA SAJA**

 **WARNING II : CHAPTER KEMARIN KAMI REVISI KARENA ADA BEBERAPA KARAKTER YANG KAMI GANTI, JADI KALAU ADA KEKELIRUAN, KAMI MOHON MAAF**

 **Kisah ini hanya fiksi belaka, apabila terdapat kesamaan, mungkin kebetulan semata.**

Bila tidak suka bisa langsung close, seperti biasa. Kami hanya ingin menuangkan imajinasi kami dan membaginya pada sesama penggemar IchiRuki ^^

* * *

 **HOAX**

 **By : Azura Kuchiki & Izumi Kagawa**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **ITS BEGIN**

"Hah... maaf aku terlambat... hah... 15 menit!" ujar Rukia sambil mengatur napas dan memegang kedua lututnya, napasnya memburu tak beraturan.

Ichigo tersenyum, sebenarnya 15 menit bukan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu, apalagi yang ditunggu adalah gadis ini. Perasaannya semakin membuncah saat ia melihat Rukia datang dengan _dress_ polos selutut berwarna ungu pastel tanpa lengan, ada kerutan di pinggangnya, ia membawa tas kecil tali panjang disampingnya, rambut hitamnya dibiarkan terurai menutupi lehernya, sedikit tak teratur karena gadis itu harus berlari teburu-buru.

"Kita akan berangkat setelah kau siap," ujar Ichigo.

"Aku siap... hah... oke, kau benar! Tunggu sebentar!"

Rukia mengatur napasnya lagi hingga benar-benar teratur kemudian berdiri tegak, tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang tampan walau masih berpenampilan layaknya kutu buku, kacamata tebal masih setia menghiasi wajahnya hanya saja saat ini ia tidak membawa gitar.

"Renji tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku, menggeledah seisi dapur karena kelaparan. Aku meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama? Kau mengirimiku pesan bahwa kau sudah ada di sini pukul 6 tadi."

Lagi, Ichigo berubah gugup dan menggosok hidungnya 3 kali.

"Oh... aku... yah... aku ada urusan di tempat ini dan menyelesaikannya sebelum bertemu denganmu."

"Masalah penampilan panggungmu di sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya! Masalah itu, dan... sepertinya aku akan senang bernyanyi di sini dengan kontrak yang lama," jawaban gugup Ichigo membuat Rukia mengerutkan kening dalam, sebenarnya ada rasa ingin tahu yang besar dalam diri Rukia untuk mengorek informasi lebih banyak tentang pemuda ini, tetapi ia menahannya dan memilih untuk diam.

"Oke, jadi... ke toko mana kau akan mengantarku?"

"Oh, kita tidak langsung pergi ke sana! Aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan lebih dulu. Apa kau keberatan naik motor?"

"Aku tidak keberatan naik apapun, bahkan jalan kaki sekalipun."

Ichigo tersenyum, inilah yang disukainya dari Rukia, kesederhanaan.

" _Well,_ aku tidak sejahat itu hingga membiarkanmu jalan kaki dalam jangka waktu yang lama, Rukia."

Mata Rukia membulat, "Apa kau akan mengajakku pergi hingga larut malam?"

Ichigo terkekeh, "Kita lihat saja."

Ia berjalan menuju tempat motornya diparkir bersama Rukia dan naik ke atas motornya, motor besar berwarna putih, bergaya dan berkelas. Rukia bahkan tidak percaya kalau Ichigo hanya seorang penyanyi kafe bila dilihat dari motornya saja.

"Ayo naik! Apa kau meragukan sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyodorkan helm pada Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng dan menyembunyikan kecurigaannya, "Tidak," kemudian ia mengenakan helm warna putih dan naik ke belakang Ichigo, sedikit kesusahan karena motor itu cukup tinggi baginya.

Ichigo menyalakan motornya.

"Siap?"

"Ya."

"Kau bisa berpegang padaku bila takut jatuh, tapi aku janji tidak akan mengebut."

"Oke."

Rukia berpegangan pada punggung Ichigo dengan malu-malu. Walau tidak begitu dekat, tetap saja Rukia masih bisa mencium bau tubuh Ichigo dari belakang, perpaduan antara _wood_ dan _citrus_.

"Maaf Rukia, aku hanya punya ini untuk mengajakmu pergi."

Rukia tersenyum, pemuda ini lebih sering merendahkan diri di depannya. Rukia tidak pernah menginginkan apapun secara berlebihan kecuali mimpinya untuk menjadi jurnalis.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau bawa, Ichigo. Aku hanya ingin membeli satu kemeja putih yang murah dan layak pakai untukku bekerja."

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memberikan lebih dari itu."

Rukia berdecak, "Hey... sudah kukatakan aku tidak memerlukan apapun selain satu kemeja putih, kan?"

"Oke, satu kemeja putih."

Ichigo memilih untuk tidak berdebat, namun ia telah merencanakan banyak hal di dalam kepalanya. Rukia tidak akan mau menerima semua itu, sudah pasti, tetapi ia akan memberikan tanpa kompromi. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk gadis ini.

Ichigo tidak langsung mengabulkan tujuan Rukia, ia mengajaknya berkeliling pusat kota dan melihat kelap-kelip lampu dari bangunan-bangunan hiburan. Pusat kota adalah tempat paling ramai di Karakura, hiburan, perkantoran, dan segala yang dibutuhkan ada di sini. Setelah puas berkeliling, Ichigo mengajak Rukia ke YC Plaza, sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar yang ada di pusat kota, bersaing dengan beberapa deret pusat perbelanjaan lainnya. Mereka berdua berjalan kaki dan melihat deretan toko dengan barang-barang yang tidak bisa dibilang murah.

"YC?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Satu produk dengan NC Times."

Rukia membulatkan matanya, "Haschwalth?"

"Yhwach, itu yang aku tahu."

"Apa mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan darah? Namanya Jugram Haschwalth."

"Oh, Jugram Haschwalth? Sepertinya begitu, nama mereka hampir serupa," ujar Ichigo tidak tertarik, sungguh ia tidak pernah ingin peduli segala hal tentang Yhwach ataupun Jugram Haschwalth.

"Semua barang yang mereka miliki sangat mahal! Kuharap bukan ini tempat yang kau maksud untuk membeli kemeja putihku, Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum, bahkan giginya tampak, "Tidak! Ikuti saja aku!"

Rukia tidak memiliki pilihan, ia tidak pernah pergi ke tempat ini sebelumnya dan mengikuti Ichigo adalah hal yang benar agar tidak tersesat dengan wajah bodoh di tempat seperti ini.

Ichigo mengajaknya masuk ke tempat alat-alat tulis dan toko buku. Bukan toko yang murah, kalau boleh, Rukia lebih memilih membeli barang di kios-kios kecil pinggir jalan daripada tempat seperti ini. Rukia berjalan di belakang Ichigo sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Ia percayakan sepenuhnya pada Ichigo.

"Hey, mana yang lebih kau suka? Hitam metalik atau silver?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjukkan 2 buah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Apa itu?"

" _Recorder_."

"Oh, maksudku... untuk apa? Aku punya ponsel yang bisa digunakan untuk merekam, lagi pula aku bukan pekerja lapangan."

"Pilih saja!"

"Tidak! Itu mahal! Aku tidak bisa membelinya!"

Ichigo mengembuskan napas berat, "Aku pilih hitam metalik."

"Hey!"

Ucapan protes Rukia tidak dihiraukan oleh Ichigo, ia masih mengajak berkeliling toko, membeli segala macam dan kali ini tanpa bertanya lebih dulu pada Rukia. Bertanya berarti berdebat, jadi ia akan membeli tanpa banyak pertanyaan. Saat keluar dari toko, Ichigo memberikan sebuah tas karton kecil yang dibawanya pada Rukia. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak menerima komplain kecuali saat kau membukanya di apartemen."

"Tapi-"

"Rukia, tidak ada komplain. Ingat?"

"Emm... baiklah."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya sambil tetap mengekor di belakang Ichigo. Sebenarnya apa yang dibelinya dan untuk apa Ichigo memberikan padanya?

"Kurasa ini cocok, ayo!"

"Apa? Apa yang cocok?"

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sebuah toko baju. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali pilihan baju untuk ke kantor. Rukia hanya iseng saat melihat salah satu kemeja putih dan membalik bandrol harganya, seketika matanya membulat dan ia mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kau suka yang itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Rukia mendadak gagap, "Ti-tidak! Apa yang kau cari di toko ini sebenarnya?" tanya Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sesuatu... bukan! Beberapa hal!" jawab Ichigo asal sambil melihat kemeja putih pilihan Rukia tadi, ia tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada Rukia, hanya mengira-ngira lalu mengambilnya.

"Hey! Untuk apa kau me-"

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat!"

"Tapi kenyataannya kau membawa beberapa pakaian di tanganmu! Itu bukan melihat-lihat!"

Lagi, Ichigo tidak menanggapi ocehan Rukia dan langsung berjalan menuju kasir.

Setelah keluar dari toko, Ichigo memberikan tas karton yang dibawanya pada Rukia.

"Aku tidak menerima komplain kecuali saat kau membukanya di apartemen. Sekarang masih pukul 9 lebih 12 menit dan ada waktu untuk makan malam."

"Mm... tadi aku sudah makan di apartemen."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Ini terakhir, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Rukia tampak berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah! Aku tidak menerima apapun setelah ini, oke?"

"Oke."

Mereka keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan dan kembali menaiki sepeda motor. Sebenarnya Ichigo juga tidak suka belanja di YC, bukan karena uang, ia hanya ingin membantu kios-kios kecil dengan membeli barang dagangan mereka. Hal yang membuatnya belanja di YC adalah semua produk terbaik dijual di sana, dan Rukia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik darinya.

Rukia benar-benar menahan protesnya, ia bahkan tidak bertanya pada Ichigo ke mana tujuan mereka selanjutnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah tempat dengan kedai kecil, juga tempat hiburan tradisional Jepang.

"Ada kedai ramen yang sangat enak di sini. Ayo!"

Ichigo memarkir motornya dan memilih berjalan kaki hingga mereka sampai di sebuah kedai sederhana bertuliskan 'Karakura Great Ramen'. Begitu masuk ke dalamnya, tercium bau sedap yang menguar. Kursi dan meja terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat gelap, ada 3 buah lampu gantung kecil di langit-langitnya. Tidak begitu lebar, namun cukup nyaman. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di meja berbentuk persegi dekat pintu masuk. Ichigo memesan makanan serta minumannya, Rukia memesan menu yang sama dengan Ichigo.

"Sepertinya kau tahu betul tempat ini, apa kau juga bernyanyi di sini?" selidik Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa pelan, "Tidak. Tempat ini tidak memiliki panggung, kau lihat? Aku hanya suka berkeliling hingga kemudian aku menemukan tempat ini."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas semua ini, tapi... terima kasih, Ichigo," ujar Rukia sambil menunjukkan barang belanjaan yang dibawanya.

Ichigo menggosok hidungnya 3 kali sambil tersenyum, wajahnya sedikit malu-malu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu agar hari-harimu di kantor menyenangkan, Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum, "Kau manis sekali! Aku akan selalu mengingatnya."

Tak lama kemudian pesanan datang. Dua porsi ramen spesial yang disajikan dengan mangkuk keramik warna hitam dan merah, sendok keramik, juga sumpit. Ada teh hangat spesial yang disajikan dalam teko keramik kecil berwarna hitam disertai 2 buah gelas keramik warna serupa.

"Terima kasih Ichigo! Ini enak," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah bila kau menyukainya."

Setelah hidangan habis, Rukia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Aku sering makan ramen, tapi tidak di seenak ini, aku senang!"

Ichigo tersenyum, dalam hati ia berjanji akan mengajak Rukia menjelajah ke dunia yang lebih luas lagi.

"Hey... tunggu! Ada apa di luar?" tanya Rukia yang tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ke arah luar pintu, beberapa orang tampak berkerumun di sana, juga beberapa polisi.

"Tunggu! Aku akan membayar dulu, setelah itu kita melihatnya."

Setelah Ichigo membayar makanannya, mereka menghampiri orang-orang yang berkerumun tersebut. Ichigo melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya dan berfirasat bahwa hal yang terjadi di sini sudah pasti tidak menyenangkan, untuk saat ini ataupun ke depannya.

"Renji?"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menoleh saat Rukia memanggilnya, pemuda itu mengenakan seragam polisi lengkap dan wajahnya cemberut.

"Rukia? Oh! Selagi kau di sini, ini kunci apartemenmu! Terima kasih tumpangannya ya!" ujar Renji yang menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Rukia, namun wajahnya tetap menghadap pada kerumunan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hal yang biasa terjadi saat berurusan dengan orang 'bernama'."

"Bernama? Pejabat maksudmu?"

"Ck! Ya ampun kenapa sahabatku harus menjadi seorang pemburu berita?" decak Renji yang kemudian dihadiahi cubitan kasar di lengannya.

"Ya ampun Rukia! Sakit!"

"Bahkan cubitan wanita saja kau tidak tahan!"

"Aku tahan! Asal bukan kau wanitanya!"

"Renji! Ayo kita kembali ke kantor, Driscoll Berci bersikeras mengambil alih kasus dan menyuruh tim kita untuk pulang."

"Pak Kepala? Kenapa dia harus repot-repot turun untuk kasus jalanan seperti ini?"

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya, menyimpan kembali pistolnya. Wanita bertubuh tegap berseragam polisi dengan jabatan yang lebih tinggi dari Renji, model rambutnya cepak dan pendek, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang.

"Kasus jalanan yang melibatkan keluarga Accutrone."

"Lagi? Ini sudah beberapa kali mereka berulah dan terlindungi! Rukia, aku harus kembali. Sebaiknya kau juga pulang! Tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari berita tentang kasus ini, kasus ini milik keluarga Accutrone."

"Keluarga Accutrone?" sejujurnya Rukia tidak mengerti.

"Oh, kau Rukia? Renji sering sekali bercerita tentangmu. Aku Arisawa Tatsuki, aku adalah-"

"Pacarku!"

"Ehem, Inspektur Kepolisian Karakura," sahut wanita itu sambil berdehem dan melotot pada Renji yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ayolah Arisawa! Kau malu mengakuinya di depan Rukia?"

"Bukannya aku tidak sopan atau ingin mencampuri urusan pekerjaanmu, tapi jangan menyia-nyiakan waktumu untuk meneliti kasus bila hal itu melibatkan Driscoll Berci, terlebih keluarga Accutrone dan kawan-kawannya. Sampai ketemu lagi Rukia!"

"Ta-tapi, hey!"

Mereka berdua tidak mendengar panggilan Rukia, mereka berjalan menuju mobil patroli kemudian pergi. Rukia tidak tahu maksud perkataan Arisawa Tatsuki tadi.

Ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara rintihan kemudian ia melihat melalui celah-celah orang yang sedang berkerumun, seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 30, badan kurus, wajah penuh darah, tersungkur di hadapan seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut kuning keemasan berkacamata, tangannya menyila, terdapat cerutu mahal di selipan jari-jari tangan kirinya. Tidak ada tatapan iba dari lelaki itu, yang ada hanya tatapan jijik pada pria yang penuh dengan luka. Pria angkuh itu bergumam kemudian pergi, setelah itu 2 orang yang mengenakan jas hitam menyeret pria yang penuh luka. Rukia menatap ngeri kejadian itu, bahkan polisi tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya diam dan menonton, salah satunya malah menghampiri pria angkuh berambut kuning. Rukia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, baru teringat bahwa ia tadi bersama dengan Ichigo. Rukia kembali ke Karakura Great Ramen dan mendapati Ichigo tengah berdiri menyandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk, tersenyum pada Rukia sembari melambaikan tangan rendah. Ichigo tidak menemaninya ke tengah kerumunan, bahkan tidak menunjukkan antusias terhadap apa yang tengah terjadi. Rukia bergegas menghampiri Ichigo.

"Aku bertemu dengan Renji dan ia mengembalikan kunci apartemenku. Bila kau ingin pulang lebih dulu, aku tidak keberatan."

"Ini sudah larut dan aku yang mengajakmu, jadi aku juga yang akan mengantarmu."

"Aku ingin mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama."

"Kau yakin? Mereka adalah Accutrone."

Rukia semakin bingung, lagi-lagi nama Accutrone yang keluar.

"Aku tetap harus mencari tahu!"

Ichigo tersenyum lemah, "Aku akan menunggumu."

"Sungguh? Kau... tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. Pergilah sebelum narasumber terpercaya pergi dari lokasi kejadian."

"Oh! Kau benar!"

Rukia kembali ke TKP dengan penuh semangat, Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, bagaimana pun ia sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya.

 **^HOAX^**

Rukia merasa penuh semangat keesokan harinya di kantor, ia mendapat berita besar yang pertama, terlebih kemeja putih cantik pemberian Ichigo yang menjadi _mood booster_ untuknya. Ia baru duduk dan akan mengetik berita saat Senna tiba-tiba datang dengan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kau sudah tahu berita tentang kejadian yang ada di Timur Karakura?"

"Ya... aku baru akan membuatnya."

"Bagus! Aku ditugaskan untuk mencari tahu kelengkapannya dan semua data sudah aku dapatkan."

Rukia membelalakkan matanya, "Wow! Kau... bermalam di sana?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Aku terlambat datang ke TKP, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari berita sepanjang malam. Baca laporanku, simpulkan, tulis, nanti aku yang akan membenarkan kesalahannya. Aku harus ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Aku belum pulang sama sekali."

"Bolehkah aku menggabungkannya dengan informasi yang kudapatkan?"

Senna tersenyum, "Sangat boleh! Hanya saja kau harus banyak berimajinasi. Aku segera kembali!"

Senna pergi, Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. _Imajinasi?_ Kemudian Rukia menggeleng pelan, dirinya ada di dunia kepenulisan, tentu saja imajinasi sangat dibutuhkan! Ia membaca kumpulan informasi yang berhasil didapat oleh Senna, ada beberapa tulisan kecil yang terselip di setiap lembarnya. Setelah membaca dan meresapi semua beritanya, Rukia mulai menyalinnya.

Waktu sudah berjala lebih dari 45 menit saat Rukia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menyandar, ia tersenyum puas dengan berita yang sudah ditulisnya. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu Senna untuk memperbaiki berita miliknya karena dirinya masih baru di tempat ini.

"Maaf ya karena membuatmu menunggu lama," ujar Senna yang datang menghampirinya, wajahnya sudah lebih cerah dan segar, bahkan tubuhnya sudah sangat harum.

Rukia tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah meyelesaikannya."

Senna berkedip 2 kali, sedikit terkejut kemudian tersenyum.

"Itu mengesankan! Saat aku masih baru di departemen ini, aku membutuhkan waktu seharian untuk menulis 1 berita. Aku akan memeriksanya, oh tapi aku tidak bermaksud mengguruimu, aku hanya ingin kita benar-benar bekerjasama hingga hasil kerja kita sama-sama menguntungkan."

"Oke."

Senna mengambil 1 kursi yang tak jauh darinya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Rukia. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sambil terus menggeser layar komputer ke bawah.

"Maaf Rukia, tapi bukan begini caramu menulis berita," ujar Senna sedikit ragu-ragu.

Rukia mendadak duduk dengan tegap, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukan?" tanya Rukia bingung

"Pedagang Kecil Babak Belur, Tuan Besar Accutrone Mencari Sensasi. Ini bukan judul yang bagus. Seharusnya kau ganti, atau kau pindah kata-katanya seperti ini..."

Senna mengubah sedikit judulnya, Rukia semakin heran.

"Babak Belur Melawan Tuan Besar Accutrone, Anggota Gangster Mencari Sensansi?" tanya Rukia bingung, "tapi itu jelas mengandung makna yang berbeda, Senna!"

"Apa kau membaca info yang kuberikan padamu?"

Rukia menangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Semua? Aku tidak yakin! Karena di situ aku menulis beberapa catatan kecil."

"Tapi catatan kecil yang kau tulis bertentangan dengan informasi yang kau dapatkan."

"Hanya tulis saja, Rukia," ujar Senna, walaupun tidak memaksa, namun ia tampak memohon.

"Aku ada di lokasi saat kejadian itu berlangsung, pria berambut kuning keemasan yang kalian sebut Tuan Besar Accutrone ada di sana, tanpa ampun menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya memukuli pemilik kafe dengan alasan pemilik kafe menegur salah satu anak buah Accutrone yang sedang mabuk dan mengganggu pelayannya dengan perbuatan tidak senonoh!"

"Aku tahu, tapi bila kau menulis seperti itu, ada beberapa hal yang akan terjadi dan itu bisa mempengaruhi NC Times. Pertama, berita itu tidak akan digubris orang kalangan atas karena dianggap sampah. Kedua, grup besar Accutrone akan marah. Ketiga, Hachwalth akan membunuh kita berdua."

"Kalangan atas?"

"Ada beberapa nama yang tidak boleh kau kotori dalam NC Times, salah satunya adalah Accutrone. Kami di departemen ini sudah diperingatkan tentang hal itu, mm... tidak semua, hanya beberapa di bagian berita khusus dan kita ada di bagian berita khusus itu."

Rukia menunduk, tiba-tiba saja tangannya gemetar.

"Kau ada di posisiku sebelumnya, apa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama?"

Senna menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak merasa bersalah, "Maaf Rukia, tapi ini adalah tugas kita."

Diskusi panjang dengan Senna berakhir dengan Senna yang membuat beritanya sendiri, Rukia memutuskan untuk menemui Nanao saat jam makan siang untuk meminta penjelasan. Setelah menemui Nanao dan menceritakan semua, Nanao tampak tak terkejut sama sekali dan hal itu membuat Rukia heran.

"Jangan-jangan... kau sudah tahu?" selidik Rukia.

Nanao memutar bola matanya, " _Well_ , selamat datang di dunia media!"

"Astaga!"

"Apa kau pernah menonton serial Spongebob yang berjudul _The Krabby Kronicle_? Belajarlah dari situ."

"Ini tidak benar! Seharusnya kita menyebarkan fakta, bukan kebohongan!"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah... berita bisa dibeli? Kau harus membiasakan diri bila kau ingin tetap bekerja di sini. Beberapa senior yang mewawancaraimu berkata bahwa kau naif karena ingin menyajikan berita yang sempurna dan fakta, tapi aku tetap merekomendasikanmu, jadilah kau di sini."

"Kalau tahu seperti itu, aku tidak mau ada di sini," cicit Rukia sambil menunduk.

"Ini rahasia perusahaan! Bahkan hal seperti ini hanya diketahui beberapa staf terpercaya saja. Kau beruntung menjadi salah satunya!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau ini adalah keberuntungan," Rukia menarik napas berat, "aku harus berbicara pada Haschwalth."

"Rukia!"

Rukia sudah telanjur pergi dari ruangan Nanao dan bergegas menuju ruangan Haschwalth.

Rukia tidak bisa menerima hal ini, di sisi lain ia senang telah diterima di tempat kerja, terlebih ia berada di posisi yang paling ia impikan seumur hidup, namun ia juga merasa bersalah di saat bersamaan. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Ichigo bila pekerjaan yang dijalaninya seperti ini?

Rukia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu ruangan Haschwalth dan membuka pintunya perlahan setelah dipersilakan. Sama seperti saat pertama kali ia datang, bahkan jantungnya juga masih berdegup dengan kencang.

"Rukia? Ada perlu apa kau datang ke ruanganku?"

Rukia menunduk dalam, masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Oh maafkan aku, duduklah!"

Setelah dipersilakan duduk, Rukia berjalan gugup dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Haschwalth, dipisahkan dengan meja kayu persegi yang lebar.

"Maaf bila saya lancang, tapi apa memang begini kinerja perusahaan Anda?"

Haschwalth mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa NC Times selalu menulis berita yang memutarbalikkan fakta? Hari ini saya menulis berita tentang Accutrone dan-"

"Ah! Accutrone! Rukia, ada beberapa peraturan yang harus dilakukan staf khusus NC Times, staf khusus dipimpin Nanao Ise, Nanao juga punya beberapa bawahan yang berfungsi sebagai pengawas staf-staf lain yang ada di bawahnya, seperti Senna, termasuk dirimu. Kami menyebutnya sebagai _Golden Staff_ ," Haschwalth menjelaskannya dengan perlahan sambil menatap lurus pada mata Rukia, "ada beberapa nama yang tidak boleh dicemari dalam berita yang ditulis _Golden Staff_ ini, dan hukumnya mutlak. Perlu kau ingat, nama-nama itu adalah grub Jin Kariya, grub Driscoll Berci, grub Drodoni Alessandro, grub Jackie Tristan, grub Syazelaporro Granz, grub Kenryu Kusajishi, termasuk grub Robert Accutrone, grub Yhwach yaitu Yhwach sendiri dan kedua anaknya yakni aku dan Liltotto Lamperd. 8 golongan yang tidak boleh tercemar di NC Times."

Rukia terdiam, ia tidak mengenal nama-nama di atas kecuali Driscoll Berci, Accutrone, dan Haschwalth. Haschwalth adalah pemilik NC Times, sudah jelas namanya tidak mungkin tercemar di perusahaannya sendiri.

"Apa... mereka tidak boleh diberitakan secara fakta?"

"Hanya yang baik. Kalau perlu kau harus membalik beritanya saat ada hal buruk menimpa mereka."

"Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada NC Times sehingga nama mereka tidak boleh kotor di sini? Ini sama seperti kebohongan publik!"

Haschwalth tertawa, "Kau cerdas, Rukia! Kau satu-satunya pegawai yang mengkritik dan menolak perarturan ini secara terang-terangan! Para pegawaiku yang lain selalu patuh saat kuperintahkan seperti itu."

"Karena aku tidak mau menyebar kebohongan!" tegas Rukia akhirnya, ia sediki kesal dengan atasannya. Sudah jelas bahwa perusahan ini merupakan permainan yang dimainkan orang-orang tertentu sehingga akan berdampak buruk pada masyarakat tidak berdosa yang menjadi tumbal.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut peraturannya atau tidak?"

"Tidak!"

Haschwalth tidak menunjukkan ekspresi geram atau marah, ia hanya tersenyum dengan sebelah bibirnya saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh menulis berita sesukamu."

"Memang begitu seharusnya!"

"Tapi, kalau sampai ada berita yang merugikan 8 golongan tersebut di NC Times, aku akan memberimu hukuman."

"Tidak masalah! Saya siap dikeluarkan dari perusahaan ini!" Rukia tak gentar sedikit pun, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya demi menghapus kebohongan dari media-media seperti ini.

Haschwalth menggeleng, masih tersenyum sinis.

"Oh, bukan itu hukuman yang akan kuberikan untuk pegawai sepertimu! Aku punya hukuman lain yang cukup membuatmu tutup mulut dari dunia luar."

"Dan hukuman apa itu?"

Haschwalth berdiri, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rukia. Seketika jantung Rukia berhenti berdetak, matanya membulat dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Haschwalth percaya diri, ia yakin ia yang menang dalam permainan ini. Ia selalu bisa mengendalikan seluruh anak buahnya, termasuk yang seperti Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia menelan ludahnya, ia tidak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Kalau begini caranya, ia tidak akan sanggup melawan, hanya dapat mengalah.

 **^HOAX^**

Rukia berjalan keluar gedung dengan linglung. Di kepalanya masih terngiang-ngiang ancaman Haschwalth, Bagaimana bisa atasannya memberi ancaman seperti itu?

"Rukia?"

Rukia berjingkat saat seseorang memanggilnya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan baru sadar bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah Ichigo.

"Aku melihatmu dari KnK, kau berjalan sedikit aneh. Apa kau sakit? Kau kelihatan pucat!" Ichigo terdengar khawatir.

Rukia memaksakan senyumnya kemudian ia menggeleng lemah.

"Ini bukan Rukia yang kukenal!" ujar Ichigo sambil memegang kedua lengan Rukia, "apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"

Rukia tidak bisa beralih dari tatapan Ichigo, sorot matanya begitu intens hingga menembus ke relung hatinya.

Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang, rasanya sesuatu di dalam dadanya ingin tumpah, tanpa sadar ia menangis, memeluk Ichigo erat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo... sepertinya aku tidak bisa memegang kata-kataku sendiri."

"Sudahlah... tenangkan dirimu, itu yang terpenting. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau butuhkan saat ini?"

Rukia menggeleg cepat.

"Bodohnya aku! Sudah pasti ketenangan! Harusnya aku tidak bertanya!"

Rukia masih menangis di pelukannya, walau tubuhnya sudah tidak terlalu gemetar. Beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka, mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. Ichigo sedikit malu, ia harus membawa Rukia ke tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi."

"Kumohon?"

Rukia terdiam mendengar suara Ichigo yang memelas, membuatnya melepas pelukan dan baru sadar bahwa orang-orang yang lewat telah memperhatikan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, aku telah membuatmu malu. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja, terima kasih kau telah datang menemuiku."

Rukia hampir saja pergi saat Ichigo berhasil menahan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kencan."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, "Kencan?"

"Bukankah kita adalah teman kencan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Senyum Rukia sedikit mengembang, kali ini ia tersenyum tulus tanpa beban, "Teman kencan, ide yang bagus!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kencan denganku!" ajak Ichigo malu-malu.

"Baiklah, teman kencanku."

Rasa percaya diri Ichigo bertambah saat Rukia menerima ajakannya, padahal awalnya ia sangat pesimis, sekarang ia harus mencari tempat yang dapat membuat Rukia merasakan nyaman dan tenang.

Di sini akhirnya Ichigo mengajak Rukia berkencan. Kafe KnK. Kafe bernuansa klasik yang tepat di pinggiran pantai. Saat masuk ke dalam kafe terdengar alunan musik klasik yang menenangkan pikiran, Ichigo tidak punya pilihan lain selain tempat ini, tempat ternyaman yang ada di Karakura. Ichigo mengajaknya naik ke lantai 2, ke area balkon luas di kelilingi pagar kayu hitam dan tanaman-tanaman hias. Tak terdengar lagi musik klasik, hanya suara desiran air laut. Duduk beratapkan langit malam bertabur bintang dengan pencahayaan remang, ada lilin di setiap mejanya, dengan tempat lilin yang memiliki ukiran indah.

"Aku suka tempat ini, tempat yang bagus! Nyaman dan tenang sekaligus. Apa ada hubungannya dengan KnK Food?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah."

"Tapi di sini juga sepertinya kau mendapatkan pelalayan khusus seperti di KnK Food."

"Oh, aku... aku juga sering bernyanyi di sini," ujar Ichigo yang mendadak gugup, bahkan ia menggosok hidungnya 3 kali, seperti biasanya.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu kafe ini berhubungan dengan KnK Food atau tidak."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan pria yang mengenakan jas hitam datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka berdua.

"1 Coffe Cream Latte dengan gula 2 sendok teh, 1 Special Hot Milk Chocolate, 1 porsi Choco Lava," ujar pelayan tersebut kemudian pergi setelah memberi hormat pada Ichigo.

"Astaga! Mereka mengirim pesanan tanpa aku memesannya terlebih dahulu? Bahkan mereka tahu kesukaanku!"

Ichigo tertawa kecil, dalam hati ia bersyukur bahwa Rukia sudah kembali seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Inilah yang disebut keajaiban. Choco Lava itu milikmu."

Mata Rukia menyipit, namun wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan senang.

"Tidak bisa disebut keajaiban, pasti ada permainan antara kau dan kafe ini!"

Seketika raut wajah Rukia kembali murung.

"Bolehkah aku menceritakannya padamu? Tapi kumohon jangan membenciku..."

"Untuk apa aku harus membencimu, Rukia? Katakan saja."

Melihatnya murung saja Ichigo tidak sanggup, bagaimana bisa ia membencinya?

Rukia menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya di kantor, ia tidak peduli tentang rahasia perusahaan, ia menganggap Ichigo adalah penyimpan rahasia yang baik. Ia tidak bisa menyimpan semua ini sendiri, ia harus menceritakannya pada orang yang sangat dipercaya untuk mencari solisi agar hukuman Haschwalth tidak pernah terjadi padanya.

Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak terkejut dengan apa yang diceritakan Rukia. NC Times milik grub Yhwach, dan begitulah adanya. Berita-berita mereka memang kontroversial, terkesan membela beberapa pihak, namun selalu laku di pasaran. Hanya saja mungkin Rukia tidak tahu permainan mereka.

"Kalau memang itu yang diperintahkan... jalani saja."

"Tapi itu akan bertentangan dengan prinsipku! Itu artinya... aku juga akan mengingkari janjiku padamu."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Harus bagaimana lagi? Resiko pegawai memang harus patuh pada atasannya, lagi pula... kenapa kau harus setakut itu dengan ancaman _drop out_?"

Rukia menggeleng lemah, "Bukan _drop out_ hukuman yang diberikan bila aku tetap menyampaikan fakta tentang grub Accutrone."

"Apa ancaman itu?"

Rukia tampak takut mengatakannya, bahkan wajahnya kembali terlihat pucat.

"Bila aku tetap pada pendirianku... Haschwalth akan..." Rukia masih ragu untuk mengatakannya, matanya bahkan tidak fokus menatap Ichigo, "Haschwalth akan menyekapku di dalam kamarnya dengan mulut tertutup dan tidak akan pernah melepaskanku, dia juga berkata bahwa hal selanjutnya pasti akan menyenangkan baginya." ujarnya sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tubuhnya kembali gemetar. Ichigo terkejut mendengarnya, tidak heran bila Rukia bisa begitu ketakutan bila ancamannya mengerikan. Ichigo mulai paham dengan alur permainannya, hukuman _drop out_ tidak akan mempan untuk orang-orang kritis seperti Rukia, karena ia bisa mempengaruhi orang lain di dunia luar, bisa jadi menyebar rahasia perusahaan, jalan satu-satunya adalah membuatnya trauma dan ketakutan hingga tak sanggup lagi membuka mulutnya, terlebih Rukia adalah seorang gadis lajang dan lugu, sangat cocok untuk menjadi mainan bagi orang-orang macam tuan muda pemilik NC Times yang kaya raya.

"Kalau begitu jangan," desis Ichigo, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia tidak mengerti, menatap kedua mata Ichigo.

"Jangan melawan kata-katanya, ikuti saja permainannya. Orang-orang seperti itu tidak pernah menganggap remeh suatu hal dan bersungguh-sungguh dengan ancamannya."

"Tapi kau akan membenciku karena aku tidak bisa menepati kata-kataku."

"Sekarang yang harus kau pikirkan adalah keselamatanmu, Rukia, bukan kata-katamu. Ikuti saja permainannya, bila sudah melewati batas, aku yang akan turun."

"Kau... sungguh tidak marah?"

Emosi Ichigo pada grub Yhwach perlahan memudar, digantikan dengan senyuman, "Aku tidak akan pernah marah pada teman kencanku."

Ichigo kembali melihat senyuman tulus di bibir Rukia, sepertinya ia sudah mulai tenang.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

Apapun akan dilakukan Ichigo untuk gadis ini, gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati dari hari ke hari.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Izumi dan Azura kembali melanjutkan fic ini! Maaf karena lagi-lagi update-nya lama sekali. Oh seperti yang tertera pada WARNING II di atas, beberapa karakter kami ganti, bagi yang kemarin sudah baca chapter 3, ada nama Rangiku dan Orihime disitu, kami ganti dengan Nanao dan Senna, alasannya si Nanao sedikit lebih mirip Rukia dibanding Rangiku, dan Orihime... maaf ya, kami tidak ingin memasukkan nama itu di fic kami, kami penggemar ICHIRUKI sejati, dan AOI-GENJI ... hahaha (ups, itu anime lain, maaf) ^^

kasus sudah mulai terlihat, film yang disarankan Nanao adalah spongebob, kenapa? sepanjang ini hanya episode itu yang saya tahu menayangkan tentang jurnalis yang dituntut untuk mencari sekaligus membuat berita sensasional yang tidak sesuai fakta dan cenderung memakan korban. ckckck...  
ada yang menyarankan drama korea, terima kasih... sangat membantu! ^^

* * *

untuk para pembaca yang sudah setia mengikuti dan menunggu kelanjutannya, terima kasih banyak!

 **Rukichigo** : Maaf sudah menunggu ya, iya jadi penasaran dengan Ichigo ya? hehehe

untuk **hikarishe , Naruzhea AiChi,** dan **Rukichigo,** juga para silent reader sekalian, terima kasih banyak! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **STORY IDEA : AZURA KUCHIKI**

 **WRITTEN BY : IZUMI KAGAWA**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE : DRAMA - ROMANCE - MISTERI**

 **WARNING : TYPO (BIASA) , BEBERAPA KARAKTER YANG SEPERTINYA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN YANG ADA DI CANON , GAMBARAN TIDAK SAMA SEPERTI YANG DI CANON , KAMI HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA CHARA SAJA**

 **WARNING II : ADA BEBERAPA NAMA TOKOH YANG KAMI UBAH DARI ASLINYA KARENA MENYAMAKAN NAMA KELUARGANYA. DI ANTARANYA (KELUARGA KARIYA : JIN KARIYA, YOSHINO KARIYA -YANG SEHARUSNYA SOMA-, RIRUKA KARIYA -YANG SEHARUSNYA DOKUGAMINE-, KELUARGA ACCUTRONE : ROBERT ACCUTRONE, SHAZ ACCUTRONE -YANG SEHARUSNYA DOMINO-, DAN KELUARGA KUSAJISHI : KUSAJISHI KENRYU -YANG SEHARUSNYA RYUSEI KENZAKI-, KUSAJISHI YACHIRU) MAAF BILA TIDAK BERKENAN**

 **Kisah ini hanya fiksi belaka, apabila terdapat kesamaan, mungkin kebetulan semata.**

 **INI ADA VERSI ASLINYA!, kunjungi segera di** **/id/story-dashboard/164190/1400000162 tambahkan alamat Sweek di depannya (gak bisa langsung aku copas, bolak balik gak tampil), atau bisa juga masuk Sweek cari Nichole_A cari Hoax dan jangan lupa kasih LIKE ya! progresnya lebih cepet yang di Sweek daripada di FFN, tapi tetep ini karya kami.**

 **Ada lomba Fanfiksi juga di Sweek loh! Ayo ikut ramai ramai! ^^**

Bila tidak suka bisa langsung close, seperti biasa. Kami hanya ingin menuangkan imajinasi kami dan membaginya pada sesama penggemar IchiRuki ^^

* * *

 **HOAX**

 **By : Azura Kuchiki & Izumi Kagawa**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **ALL THE TROUBLE**

Rukia tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti permainan Haschwalth. Ia mulai belajar lantaran ia lebih takut pada ancaman atasannya. Sungguh, disekap di dalam ruang kamar Haschwalth dengan keadaan seperti itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan, membayangkan saja bisa membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, begitu seterusnya. Rukia mencoba bertahan dengan hal yang sangat bertentangan dengan prinsipnya. Ichigo selalu menghiburnya, bahkan saat Rukia berada di titik yang paling rendah sekali pun. Rukia menjadi sangat bergantung pada Ichigo dalam hal isi hatinya, baginya Ichigo adalah pendengar yang baik, ia bisa menyimpan semua rahasia sekaligus motivator. Ichigo bagaikan _mood booster_ untuk Rukia. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Baginya, Rukia adalah candu, sehari tidak bertemu Rukia adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan, oleh karena itu, ia selalu duduk tepat pukul delapan pagi di sisi KnK Food yang menghadap gedung NC Times demi melihat Rukia pergi bekerja dengan berlari terburu-buru dan kembali duduk di tempat yang sama pada pukul lima sore untuk melihat gadis itu keluar dari gedung NC Times dengan wajah lelahnya, saat itulah mereka saling bertemu pandang dan Rukia akan duduk di hadapannya sambil menyantap seporsi _chicen wings_ ekstra pedas, minuman bersoda, tak lupa kopi krim _latte_ dengan gula dua sendok teh, seperti biasanya. Selalu seperti itu.

Hanya saja di hari pertama salju mulai turun menyentuh belahan bumi Karakura, mereka tidak bertemu seperti biasanya.

Satu hari, dua hari, hingga seminggu lamanya. Ichigo tidak ada di tempatnya. Rukia ingin menghubunginya, namun ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya. Ia hanya menunggu, berharap Ichigo duduk di tempat seperti biasanya dan menemaninya berbincang-bincang selepas kerja.

Pagi itu, Rukia datang ke kantornya lebih awal. Ia melepas jaket tebalnya, kemudian duduk dengan malas di kursinya. Penghangat ruangan menyala normal, namun ia tetap merasa dingin.

"Rukia? Masalah apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Senna datang menghampirinya, masih mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna jingga, hidungnya memerah karena udara dingin di luar gedung.

Rukia menarik napas panjang, "Tidak ada, hanya merasa ... tidak semangat."

"Apa pemuda di KnK yang membuatmu tidak semangat hari ini? Ia sudah tidak ada di sana sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Mata Rukia membulat tidak percaya menatap Senna, Senna hanya terkikik pelan, duduk santai di kursi yang ada di sebelah Rukia.

"Aku wartawan, hobiku mencari informasi."

Rukia mendengus, "Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut."

"Tepat! Oh! Aku dapat beberapa berita yang harus kau tulis pagi ini."

"Hah! Apa berita tentang Jackie Tristan si Ibu Wakil Pemilu itu? Atau tentang kelakuan Syazelaporro Granz di pengadilan?" cemooh Rukia, ia sudah muak dengan berita-berita yang ia tulis bebeapa pekan terakhir, dan hal itu juga yang selalu di bicarakan dengan Ichigo hingga seminggu yang lalu.

"Ini lebih besar! Tentang beberapa orang sekaligus. Ada beberapa oknum yang menuduh Kusajishi Kenryu –anggota _House of Representative-_ menyuap Jackie Tristan. Buruknya lagi, mereka juga menuduh Yhwach dan Robert Accutrone berada di balik semuanya, mengeluarkan dana untuk Kenryu sekaligus melakukan korupsi besar-besaran."

" _Jackpot_! Empat orang akan tertangkap dalam satu kasus dan entah kenapa aku justru semangat bila mereka dipidanakan."

Senna memutar bola matanya, "Kau akan mati bila itu terjadi, tahu!"

"Katakan, hal konyol apa yang harus aku lakukan kali ini?"

"Oknum ini dikepalai oleh aktivis universitas. Ia memulai dengan membuat grub di universitas, di media sosial, kemudian menyebarluaskan berita-berita itu lewat media sosial. Berita mereka sudah mendapatkan jutaan _like_ dan menuai komentar positif di masyarakat. Bila hal ini terjadi, bahkan media besar seperti NC Times dan NCTV tidak akan mampu melawannya."

"Oh, itu bagus!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

"Oh demi Tuhan!" Rukia memutar bola matanya jengah, "bila memang grub Yhwach dan yang lain melakukan kecurangan, mereka harus mendapatkan hukuman!"

Senna terdiam sambil menunduk, "Tapi itu akan berdampak buruk bagi Haschwalth," cicitnya.

Rukia mengembuskan napas berat sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya, "Astaga ..."

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Senna sangat menyukai Haschwalth dan mau melakukan segala cara untuk menarik perhatiannya, terkadang Senna melampiaskan perasaannya pada hal lain untuk menelan kenyataan bahwa Haschwalth sama sekali tidak berminat padanya.

"Kita harus mencari cara untuk melawan mereka, Rukia."

"Ehem!"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh saat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan berdehem keras.

"Rukia, ikut ke ruanganku!" ujanya dingin, kemudian langsung pergi. Suasana ruangan mendadak sepi.

"Akhir-akhir ini Haschwalth suka sekali memanggilmu ke ruangannya."

Rukia memejamkan matanya, "Ya Tuhan ... masalah apa lagi ini?"

"Kau seharusnya senang, aku ingin berada di posisimu."

"Kalau bisa, dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Karena bagi Rukia, berhadapan dengan Haschwalth sama seperti berhadapan dengan ancaman terbesarnya. Rukia bangkit dari duduknya sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan bosnya kali ini.

Rukia memang merasa Haschwalth sering menyuruhnya datang ke ruangannya, padahal tidak ada kepentingan apa pun, hanya duduk beberapa jam, kadang Haschwalth menyuruhnya duduk di kursi miliknya untuk memeriksa beberapa berkas yang ada di _laptop_ -nya. Semua hal itu sebenarnya bisa dilakukan bosnya sendiri, tetapi ia malah melimpahkan semua padanya. Selagi Rukia mengerjakan pekerjaan Haschwalth, Haschwalth sendiri asyik duduk santai di kursi sofa merah marun di dalam ruangan. Kadang Rukia berpikir bahwa Haschwalth melakukan semua ini agar ia tidak melakukan hal yang dapat mengakibatkan dampak buruk bagi NC Times.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kabar itu?" tanya Haschwalth langsung pada intinya saat mereka duduk berhadapan di dalam ruangan.

"Apa tentang aktivis universitas yang menyerang beberapa orang di kelompok Anda?"

"Circle Y tepatnya. Kau akan terbiasa menyebutnya begitu karena kau adalah bagian dari divisi istimewa NC Times."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, namun Haschwalth justru tersenyum.

"Senang kau menyukainya, Rukia."

Dalam hati Rukia mengutuk bosnya.

"Nama lengkapnya adalah Mizuiro Kojima, julukannya Miko, nama media sosialnya Black Miko. Ia membuat sebuah grub bernama Black Parade yang menggerakkan beberapa orang untuk menjatuhkan salah satu anggota _House of Representative_. Aku ingin bagaimana pun caranya semua tuduhan Mizuiro Kojima berbalik padanya dan nama empat anggota Circle Y menjadi bersih."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, "Ia hanya seorang mahasiswa! Anda tidak bisa menghukumnya terlalu berat hanya karena ceritanya lebih diterima di masyarakat daripada berita milik NC Times."

Haschwalth masih duduk santai di kursi besarnya.

"Mahasiswa bila menjadi aktivis banyak pengikut, maka eksistensinya bisa membahayakan beberapa pihak tertentu. Kali ini, pihak yang dirugikan salah satunya adalah ayahku, Yhwach. Dalam waktu tiga hari, semua masalah ini harus teratasi. Aku juga akan membantu."

Rukia tersenyum sinis, "Jika memang Tuan Besar Yhwach dan kawan-kawannya terbukti bersalah, maka hal itu akan sangat memalukan."

Haschwalth tersenyum dengan sebelah bibirnya, "Berani bertaruh?" kemudian Haschwalth berdiri menghampiri dinding kaca, melihat salju yang turun perlahan dari langit dengan pemandangan Karakura yang ditutupi oleh salju tipis.

"Cuaca akan semakin dingin beberapa hari kemudian, aku tidak keberatan bila ada seseorang yang kusekap di dalam kamarku dan menjadikan udara di sekitarku menghangat."

Seketika tubuh Rukia menegang, ini benar-bear ancaman besar baginya!

"Kau boleh keluar dari dalam ruanganku," bisik Haschwalth di telinga Rukia dengan suara yang dibuat lembut.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Rukia segera pergi dari ruangan Haschwalth. Di luar ruangan ia berdiri menyandar sambil mengatur napasnya, jantungya berdetak tak karuan, kedua tangannya kembali gemetar. Entah kenapa ia merasa saat ini ia sangat menbutuhkan kehadiran Ichigo.

 **^HOAX^**

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari NC Times, pikirannya penuh dan ia benar-benar membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini. Matanya mengarah pada KnK Food dan di sanalah ia melihat Ichigo, melambaikan tangannya rendah sambil tersenyum dari balik kaca. Senyum Rukia mengembang, seperti oase di tengah gurun, semangatnya mulai kembali, namun di detik berikutya senyum Rukia kembali luntur saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan kulit putih sedang duduk di dekat Ichigo. Gadis itu mengenakan busana yang modis di musim dingin, lengkap dengan topi bulu angsa warna hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya. Tampak angkuh, hanya melirik sedikit pada Rukia. Rukia memutuskan untuk tidak melangkahkan kakinya ke KnK Food, lebih memilih untuk pulang, namun tiba-tiba salah seseorang mencegahnya dengan napas yang memburu.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha mengabaikanku? Aku memanggilmu, Rukia."

"Aku sempat berpikir untuk menghampirimu, lalu aku teringat ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kupelajari sebagai referensi, termasuk melihat _Spongebob Square Pants The Krabby Kronicle_."

Ichigo tertawa kecil, kemudian ia melepas kacamatanya sesaat, membersihkannya dari embun, lalu mengenakannya kembali.

" _Spongebob_? Maaf Rukia, kupikir aku tidak bisa lagi menunda untuk bertemu denganmu. Ayo! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorag."

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan Rukia merasa semakin lama langkah yang diambilnya semakin berat. Apakah gadis itu adalah sosok yang membuat Ichigo menghilang selama tujuh hari berturut-turut?

Rukia duduk di hadapan Ichigo dan gadis itu, Ichigo tampak bersemangat mempertemukan mereka berdua.

"Ini teman kencan yang selalu kau ceritakan itu?" gadis itu bertanya sambil menilai Rukia dari ujung rambut hingga sebatas meja yang menjadi penghalang di antara mereka.

"Ya, dia bekerja di NC Times."

"Oh, wartawan," cibirnya, namun wajahnya tetap tersenyum ramah pada Rukia.

"Rukia, ini Riruka. Riruka akan membantuku dalam berkarier."

Rukia tersenyum canggung, "Selamat, Ichigo! Dengan begitu kau bisa mewujudkan mimpimu."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Rukia. Kau akan mendukungku, _'kan_?"

"Tentu saja! Aku adalah orang pertama yang akan-"

"Hai Rukia! Aku sudah mendengar semua tentangmu dari Ichigo. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah pasti bisa membawanya menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Aku punya studio musik dan studio rekaman ternama di Karakura."

"Kalau begitu, Ichigo berada di tangan yang tepat."

Riruka tersenyum lebar sambil melirik penuh harap pada Ichigo.

"Tentu saja! Lihat? Dia berkata kau berada di tangan orang yang tepat," ujarnya kemudian menggamit lengan Ichigo dan menempel manja padanya.

Rukia memperhatikan mereka berdua dalam diam, dadanya terasa sesak dan panas, ia merasa cemburu, namun bersamaan dengan itu ia merasa bahwa cemburu tidak berhak ia rasakan. Dari awal, hubungan mereka hanya hubungan semu, tidak pernah diresmikan, bisa jadi Ichigo tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaya dan ujungnya yang ia rasakan hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tahu bahwa Ichigo harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih."

"Oh ... maafkan aku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa ada hal penting yang harus aku kerjakan di apartemen. Ichigo, maaf ya? Aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Riruka, aku senang akhirnya ada jalan bagi Ichigo untuk meraih mimpinya."

"Aku juga ikut senang," ujar Riruka lebih pada ekspresi tidak peduli.

"Aku akan memesankan makanan kesukaanmu, Rukia. Sudah pasti kau belum makan sesuatu."

"Renji akan datang ke apartemenku membawa makanan, tidak perlu khawatirkan aku, Ichigo," ujar Rukia sambil tetap memaksa untuk tersenyum dan sepertinya Ichigo menyadari hal itu.

Ichigo melihat Rukia keluar dari KnK Food. Ia tahu Rukia kecewa, sudah pasti ia salah paham dengan keadaan yang dilihatnya, terlebih dengan tingkah Riruka yang sangat keterlaluan.

"Bisa tolong kau hentikan?"

"Kita sudah terbiasa seperti ini sejak dulu, _'kan_?"

"Tapi tidak terbiasa baginya, kau bisa membuatnya salah paham."

"Itu bagus. Bila kau jadi penyanyi, kau tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan wartawan. Kariermu akan menjadi buruk karena mereka."

"Rukia bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Tidak akan pernah berhasil! Percayalah padaku!"

"Apa bedanya? Ayahmu juga menjalin hubungan dengan mereka."

"Mereka yang kau maksud adalah pemilik kekuasaan, jelas berbeda!"

"Bagiku sama saja, mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama."

Riruka melepas tangannya, memutar bola matanya, "Terserah kau saja! Tidak seperti Kaien, kau benar-benar tidak menyenangkan!"

 **^HOAX^**

Rukia menutup pintu apartemennya dengan keras, kemudian terduduk lemas sambil menyandar, air matanya turun tiba-tiba, hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Riruka tampak bersahabat, namun sorot matanya justru menunjukkan hal yang berlawanan, dan itu sangat jelas. Ada rasa benci yang begitu kental di mata Riruka, padahal ia yakin ini adalah pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Ponsel berdering, sebuah pesan masuk. Rukia berharap pesan itu dari Ichigo, namun perasaannya menjadi semakin kesal saat pesan itu justru datang dari Haschwalth.

 _'Waktumu tiga hari dimulai dari sekarang, Rukia'_

Rukia melempar ponselnya dengan keras, namun tak lama kemudian ia menyesali perbuatannya, ia segera berdiri dan bergegas mencari ponselnya, mulutnya menggerutu, merutuki nasibnya yang terlampau sial bahkan sejak ia masih anak-anak.

"Ya Tuhan ... kenapa bisa begini?" sesalnya saat ia melihat ponselnya telah hancur, layarnya retak dan ada beberapa bagian yang telah terpisah. Rukia cepat-cepat menyatukannya kembali dan mencoba menyalakannya, namun gagal. Ponselnya tidak menyala.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menyala? Kau satu-satunya benda yang aku punya ... kenapa bisa begini?" sesalnya, kemudian ia kembali menangis sambil memeluk ponselnya. Bagaimana bila Ichigo mengiriminya pesan? Namun hal itu ditepisnya, tidak mungkin Ichigo mengiriminya pesan bila ia sedang menikmati waktu berdua dengan Riruka. Ya, Riruka. Gadis yang jauh lebih berkelas dibandingkan dengannya. Ia rasa cemburu yang dirasakannya sangat tidak pantas.

 **^HOAX^**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Rukia bangun dan bersiap-siap. Ia berencana untuk pergi ke apartemen Renji sebelum pergi bekerja. Renji adalah harapan satu-satunya, orang yang bisa dimintai tolong di saat seperti ini. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit dengan naik taksi dan ia sampai di apartemen Renji.

"Ada apa kau mengetuk pintuku di pagi buta?" sambut Renji masih dengan penampilan yang berantakan, rambut kusut, lengan kaki piyama tertekuk sebelah, tangan kanannya menggaruk kepalanya malas.

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong?"

"Lebih baik kau masuk dulu."

Rukia masuk ke dalam apartemen Renji. Ruangan tanpa sekat, kamar dan ruang utama tidak dipisah, langsung tampak tempat tidur _queen size_ berwarna hijau tua yang berantakan dengan bantal dan guling tergeletak di lantai. Dapur minimalis, kulkas, mesin _ekspreso_ , TV kabel, ada dua jendela di sisi tempat tidurnya

"Ponselku rusak, aku tidak punya apapun lagi, tolong kau perbaiki," mohon Rukia sambil menunjukkan ponselnya pada Renji.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pakai ponselku."

"Tidak perlu! Kau lebih membutuhkannya, untuk sementara bila kau butuh sesuatu ... datang langsung saja ke apartemenku."

"Mm ... oke."

Rukia beranjak, "Oh! Masih ada kotoran di matamu, bersihkan dengan benar!"

Renji cepat-cepat mengusap kedua matanya, membuat Rukia tertawa.

"Aku bersyukur setidaknya aku memiliki teman sepertimu," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih!"

Rukia cepat-cepat keluar dari apartemen Renji dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bbirnya. Setidaknya ia mengalami hal baik setelah rentetan hal tidak menyenangkan yang dialaminya.

Senna memprotesnya pagi ini karena tidak dapat menghubungi Rukia sejak tengah malam kemarin. Tentu saja saat itu Rukia sudah tertidur dengan ponsel rusak di pelukannya. Rukia menjelaskan bahwa untuk sementara ia tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Senna, bisakah kau bermalam di apartemenku nanti?"

"Malam in aku ada kencan buta. Aku tidak janji."

Rukia membulatkan matanya, "Kau masih mengikuti kencan buta?"

"Ya, aku masih belum menemukan seseorang yang pas untukku."

"Astaga ... kenapa kau tidak langsung menyatakan perasaan padanya?"

"Pada siapa?" Senna bertingkah seolah-olah tidak tahu.

"Lupakan! Setelah kencan buta, datanglah ke apartemenku. Haschwalth memberiku waktu tiga hari untuk menyelesaikan berita itu. Kumohon?"

"Oh, berita itu? Baiklah, aku akan datang."

"Terima kasih! Aku akan meminta tolong pada Nanao juga."

"Kau benar! Nanao ahlinya membuat berita seperti ini."

Rukia tersenyum lemah, ada harapan untuknya.

 **^HOAX^**

Pukul sembilan malam, Rukia masih terjaga di apartemennya, menunggu kedatangan Senna. Biasanya gadis itu akan datang ke apartemennya selepas pukul sepuluh malam, itu jika ia tidak mengikut kencan buta. Kencan buta adalah hal yang diikutinya beberapa minggu terakhir. Senna pernah mangajaknya, namun ia menolak dengan halus. Ia mencintai Ichigo walaupun ia tidak tahu apa perasaannya terbalas. Ia tidak sampai hati untuk mengalihkan cintanya pada orang lain, terlebih pada kencan buta. Selagi menunggu, ia mencoba meneliti Black Parade. Ia membaca beberapa artikel yang dibuat dan disebarkan oleh Mizuiro Kojima.

 _' Lingkaran emas_

 _Sebuah lingkaran yang diikuti oleh beberapa anggota yang diyakini sebagai pemegang kekuasaan di Karakura. Mereka menjalin hubungan dan bekerja sama satu sama lain, masing-masing mengerahkan kemampuan dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki untuk mencapai satu tujuan yang sama, yakni menguasai Karakura dari segala macam aspek dan membuat semua orang tunduk untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Hati-hatilah pada mereka.'_

Rukia membaca artikel yang lain.

 _'NC Group, satu dari banyak lingkaran emas. Ayo boikot NC Times dan NCTV! Mereka selalu menampilkan berita-berita yang tidak sesuai dengan fakta!'_

Lagi, beberapa artikel yang lainnya.

 _'Kusajishi Kenryu curang!_

 _Sebenarnya suara dimenangkan oleh lawannya, Hachigen Ushoda, namun ada salah satu anggota komisi pemilihan umum yang membelot dan melancarkan segala cara untuk memenangkan Kusajishi Kenryu, termasuk mengajak rekan-rekanya dalam lingkaran emas. Sekarang sudah berapa lama Kusajishi menduduki kekuasaan dan lihatlah sekeliling. Apa perubahan baik yang telah ia lakukan tanpa harus merugikan orang lain?'_

Beberapa artikel juga membahas Kusajishi Kenryu lagi.

 _'Kusajishi Kenryu bermurah hati._

 _Ia mencoba berbuat baik, menyumbangkan harta-hartanya pada orang yang kekurangan. Bisa jadi ia mencari simpati agar terpilih lagi di kampanye berikutnya. Jangan termakan! Kenryu anggota lingkaran emas, sebaiknya tolak pemberiannya! Atau terima saja, tapi jangan dipilih untuk kampanye berikutnya! Tidak ada dua periode untuk lingkaran emas!'_

Rukia merasa beberapa artikel terakhir yang dibacanya mengandung unsur provokasi yang menyudutkan satu pihak, namun pihak yang disudutkan memang benar adanya. Di sini ia menyebut lingkaran emas, namun Rukia menyebutnya dengan Circle Y.

"Rukia?"

Itu dia! Senna sudah datang, Rukia beranjak dari tempatnya dan membukakan pintu.

"Maaf aku datang sangat larut," ujar Senna saat masuk apartemen Rukia, namun ada yang aneh dengannya. Warna kulit Senna, wajahnya merah, pakaiannya juga berantakan.

"Kau mabuk? Kau bau alkohol!"

Senna tertawa kecil, "Oh Tuhan! Dia mengajakku minum, terus ... terus ... terus ... terus ..." begitu seterusnya, Senna menceracau tidak jelas sehinga Rukia harus memapahnya masuk agar penghuni apartemen lain tidak terganggu.

Senna berbaring di tempat tidur Rukia dan Rukia duduk di ujungnya, sepertinya malam ini ia menunda pekerjaannya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Haschwalth menyukaimu dibandingkan aku, Rukia. Aku lebih cantik, tubuhku lebih indah, tapi dia sama sekali tidak melihatku."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, perkataan yang keluar dari seseorang yang tidak sadar sembilan puluh persen berasal dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, namun Rukia tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan ucapan Senna. Senna mungkin hanya cemburu, Rukia juga tidak berminat sama sekali pada Haschwalth.

"Syukurlah aku menyukai teman kencan butaku kali ini, dia memberiku segalanya. Aku senang! Dia pemuda tampan, kaya raya, sedikit _genit_ , tidak kaku seperti Haschwalth! Apa kau mau tahu siapa orangnya, Rukia?" Senna masih berbicara dengan nada yang aneh.

"Oh ya? Siapa dia?" tanya Rukia tanpa menaruh minat sedikit pun.

"Dia Shaz Accutrone, anak dari Tuan Besar Accutrone."

Rukia menoleh cepat pada Senna, melihat Senna yang tersenyum kemudian tertawa walau matanya terpejam. Rukia menepuk dahinya, menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa harus Accutrone? Ya Tuhan! Semoga Senna sadar siapa orang-orang yang disukainya, mereka semua bermasalah!"

Kemudian Rukia terdiam dan baru menyadari suatu hal, bahwa orang yang dicintainya juga bermasalah, dalam ruang lingkup yang berbeda. Bukankah dunia ini cukup adil? Setiap orang pasti bermasalah walau masalah yang ditimbulkan tidak harus sama.

 **^HOAX^**

Ancaman Haschwalth sudah tidak pernah terdengar lagi, setidaknya sejak ponsel Rukia rusak. Hari itu, Rukia melihat bosnya berjalan dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Rukia, masuk ke dalam ruanganku!" ujar Haschwalth saat masuk ke dalam ruangan jurnalis hanya untuk memanggil Rukia, kemudian keluar lagi. Seisi ruangan berubah menjadi tegang, berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arah Rukia. Entah kenapa di saat seperti ini ia membutuhkan kehadiran Senna. Meskipun tingkah Senna menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang iri padanya, namun setidaknya gadis itu satu-satunya yang memecah keheningan dengan mengajaknya berbicara sambil berandai mereka bertukar posisi.

Selama berjalan menuju ruangan Haschwalth, Rukia hanya menunduk. Sudah jelas ia tahu kenapa Haschwalth memanggilnya. Berita yang ditulisnya tidak begitu memuaskan, tidak bisa mengambil hati para pengikut Miko. Ia hanya menulis sendiri, Senna tidak bisa membantunya karena disibukkan oleh kencan butanya, sedangkan Nanao seakan sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Ups!"

Seseorang menabraknya dan Rukia mendengarnya mengaduh.

"Maaf Rukia, aku tidak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu-buru! Aku harus menemui seseorang!"

"Pada jam ini? Ke mana? Kau tidak datang ke apartemeku untuk membantu-"

"Ssst!" Nanao meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya, tangan kirinya memegang pundak Rukia, "ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan, lebih baik kau tidak tahu karena kau akan selalu diawasi. Dah!" kemudian Nanao pergi.

Dahi Rukia berkerut, _suatu hal?_ Rasa ingin tahunya tiba-tiba menjadi semakin besar, namun ia mengelaknya, karena bagi Rukia hal ini jauh lebih penting, panggilan dari Haschwalth.

Rukia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat masuk ke dalam ruangan Haschwalth. Keringat dingin mulai muncul.

"Ada apa?"

"Duduklah," ujar Haschwalth santai, ia duduk menyandar di kursi besarnya, sedikit menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

Rukia duduk dengan takut.

"Berita yang kau tulis sama sekali tidak membantu, Rukia. Kau berkata bahwa kau suka dunia jurnalis, tapi menulis berita ini saja kau tidak sanggup!"

"Aku suka menulis, tapi tidak suka berbohong!" desis Rukia dan terdengar jelas oleh Haschwalth, namun Haschwalth tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kau bahkan mengabaikan ancamanku! Tidak bisa dihubungi, tidak membalas pesan, apa kau sudah bosan hidup? Apa kau benar-benar ingin dihukum?" kali ini suara Haschwalth terdengar kesal.

"Maaf, ponsel saya rusak di hari pertama Anda mengirim saya pesan ancaman itu. Anda dapat mengancam saya kembali setelah ponsel saya selesai diperbaiki," ujar Rukia dengan nada yang dibuat seformal mungkin.

Haschwalth mengusap wajahnya, menarik napas panjang.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Mizuiro Kojima sudah masuk ke dalam penjara dan dikeluarkan dari kampusnya," kemudian Haschwalth tertawa, "kau tidak di sana untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia begitu lemah!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menghukumnya? Dia orang lemah!"

Haschwalth berdiri, berjalan mendekati Rukia dan menyandar pada mejanya. Wajahnya dengan sengaja di dekatkan pada wajah Rukia.

"Kerana satu virus berbahaya bisa menular ke yang lainnya dan menjadi virus yang lebih besar."

Rukia membuang wajahnya, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan cara berpikir atasannya yang sombong ini. Sejanak ia berpikir untuk mundur dari mimpinya bila ternyata dunia yang sangat ingin dimasuki bertolak belakang dengan prinsip yang ia pegang selama ini.

 **^HOAX^**

"Hey! Kau mengabaikanku lagi!"

Suara seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berkacamata yang sedang duduk sambil melihat ke luar jendela kaca, tepatnya ke arah gedung NC Times.

"Oh, maaf Riruka."

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, "Dia sudah mengabaikanmu, mematikan ponselnya, kenapa kau masih berharap? Dia sudah menjauhimu, Ichigo!"

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memberikan penjelasan padanya."

"Penjelasan apa lagi? Lebih baik kau fokus pada aransemen musik barumu! Hey! Apa kau mendengarku?"

Lagi-lagi Riruka diabaikan, pandangan Ichigo seakan terpaku pada satu arah, sosok yang begitu dirindukannya. Sosok itu keluar dari dalam gedung NC Times dengan kemeja putih yang ia berikan, rok hitam selutut, juga sepatu hitam dengan _heels_ lima senti, tidak terlalu tinggi. Wajah gadis itu tampak kusut, sudah pasti ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin berlari ke sana dan memeluknya, namun Riruka ada di sini, melawan sama artinya dengan menolak tawaran-tawarannya untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal, mimpinya.

Mereka sempat beradu pandang, namun setelah itu sebuah mobil melintas menghalangi jarak pandangnya, mobil mewah berwarna putih dan sudah bisa ditebak siapa pemiliknya. Mobil itu berhenti dan seorang pria turun menghampiri Rukia, Ichigo penasaran apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi, memperlihatkan sosok gadis yang dirindukanya, namun kali ini ada sebuah kotak putih di tangan gadis itu.

"Lihat? Dia bahkan sudah dapat kekasih baru dan kau tahu sendiri siapa yang dirayunya," ujar Riruka bosan.

Ichigo hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan gadis yang berjalan semakin menghilang di tengah keramaian Karakura, bahkan tanpa menoleh kembali padanya.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Izumi dan Azura kembali melanjutkan fic ini! Maaf karena lagi-lagi update-nya lama sekali. Oh seperti yang tertera pada WARNING II di atas, nama nama itu diganti berdasarkan pertimbangan, kalau kalian baca yang ada di Sweek pasti kalian bakal paham kenapa kami mengganti nama keluarga mereka.

Ini kasus pertama, di chapter selanjutnya akan ada kasus kasus lainnya, di Sweek malah sudah sampai chapter 9 saat kami meng-upload ini! ^^

Bila kalian menemui Typo, kelewatan yang kami cantum malah nama di versi asli, mohon sampaikan ke kami ya, nanti kami perbaiki

* * *

untuk para pembaca yang sudah setia mengikuti dan menunggu kelanjutannya, terima kasih banyak!

 **Rukichigo** : Kencan mereka masih kaku karena mereka kan baru bertemu.. hehe, si Ichi di awal awal memang keliatan kikuk sama si Rukia, dia semacam gak pernah deket gitu sama cewek

untuk **Naruzhea AiChi,** dan **,** juga para silent reader sekalian, terima kasih banyak! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **STORY IDEA : AZURA KUCHIKI**

 **WRITTEN BY : IZUMI KAGAWA**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE : DRAMA - ROMANCE - MISTERI**

 **WARNING : TYPO (BIASA) , BEBERAPA KARAKTER YANG SEPERTINYA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN YANG ADA DI CANON , GAMBARAN TIDAK SAMA SEPERTI YANG DI CANON , KAMI HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA CHARA SAJA**

 **WARNING II : ADA BEBERAPA NAMA TOKOH YANG KAMI UBAH DARI ASLINYA KARENA MENYAMAKAN NAMA KELUARGANYA. DI ANTARANYA (KELUARGA KARIYA : JIN KARIYA, YOSHINO KARIYA -YANG SEHARUSNYA SOMA-, RIRUKA KARIYA -YANG SEHARUSNYA DOKUGAMINE-, KELUARGA ACCUTRONE : ROBERT ACCUTRONE, SHAZ ACCUTRONE -YANG SEHARUSNYA DOMINO-, DAN KELUARGA KUSAJISHI : KUSAJISHI KENRYU -YANG SEHARUSNYA RYUSEI KENZAKI-, KUSAJISHI YACHIRU) MAAF BILA TIDAK BERKENAN**

 **Kisah ini hanya fiksi belaka, apabila terdapat kesamaan, mungkin kebetulan semata.**

Bila tidak suka bisa langsung close, seperti biasa. Kami hanya ingin menuangkan imajinasi kami dan membaginya pada sesama penggemar IchiRuki ^^

* * *

 **HOAX**

 **By : Azura Kuchiki & Izumi Kagawa**

 **CHAPTER LIMA**

 **OH, SENNA**

"Maaf Haschwalth, tapi aku mengembalikan ini. Terima kasih."

Tujuan Rukia berangkat ke kantor lebih awal hanya untuk ini, masuk ke ruangan bosnya dan mengembalikan ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru yang diberikan Haschwalth padanya. Haschwalth hanya memandangnya datar.

"Kau bahkan tidak membuka segelnya sama sekali."

"Aku akan membalas pesanmu berikutnya jika memang menyangkut masalah pekerjaan, aku sudah mendapatkan ponselku kembali."

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya, aku memberikannya untukmu, Rukia."

"Aku juga tidak mau menerimanya, maafkan aku Haschwalth."

Rukia masih menunduk saat perdebatan berlangsung, ia tetap pada pendiriannya, begitu pula dengan Haschwalth.

Ponsel pemberian Haschwalth ini sempat membuat Senna tidak menyapanya beberapa hari, bahkan setelah Rukia memberikan seribu alasan. Penyebabnya masih klasik, cemburu. Ia tidak mau benda mati merusak hubungan persahabatannya dengan Senna, ia bahkan tidak membutuhkannya. Ia memang bukan orang kaya, namun memanfaatkan pemberian orang lain bukan sifatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuangnya," ujar Haschwalth kemudian mengambil kotak ponsel itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah di samping meja kerja. Rukia terkejut, tentu saja.

"Lebih bijak bila kau memberikan benda itu pada orang yang lebih membutuhkan daripada membuangnya. Maafkan aku, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku."

Rukia masih menunduk hingga ia keluar dari ruangan Haschwalth. Ia takut menatap wajah bosnya. Sungguh! Diam adalah reaksi yang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan dengan makian.

Haschwalth berdiri dari kursinya selepas Rukia pergi dari dalam ruangan. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal kemudian menendang keras meja kerjanya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku salah satu anak buahnya itu. Ia hanya mencoba berbaik hati, memberikan simpati yang lebih dibandingkan dengan para staf yang lain, namun semua itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Semua gadis selalu tunduk dengan harta, namun yang satu ini berbeda. Ia duduk kembali di kursinya, menggeram marah, melirik kotak berisi ponsel baru yang ada di tempat sampah kemudian mengempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Rukia? Kenapa sulit sekali membuatmu patuh padaku?" geramnya putus asa.

Sebenarnya, sejak awal pertemuan, ia ingin mendapatkan gadis itu, bukan Senna yang selalu tersenyum cerah padanya, melainkan Rukia, gadis yang terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap tidak patuh. Ia penasaran dan ingin menundukkannya. Satu-satunya yang membuat Rukia patuh adalah saat ia mengancamnya.

"Apa aku harus mengancamnya lagi?"

 **^HOAX^**

Rukia duduk di kursinya, menulis berita seperti biasa. Beberapa hari ini tidak ada berita yang harus _disulap_ oleh Rukia, namun entah mengapa ia merasa pundaknya memberat. Ia menyandar sesaat sambil memejamkan matanya, "Oh Tuhan ...," desahnya.

"Rukia!"

Suara teriakan manja yang dikenalnya, gadis berambut hitam sebahu menghampirinya dengan wajah bahagia, sudah pasti ada berita bagus –menurut versinya- yang akan disampaikan pada Rukia.

"Ada apa, Senna?"

"Hey! Kenapa kau murung seperti itu? Kau sakit?"

Sakit! Kalau menyangkut masalahnya dan si Bos.

"Tidak. Ada masalah kecil, tapi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Oh coba tebak! Malam ini aku akan kencan dengan Shaz!"

"Lagi?"

Senna mengangguk mantap dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak pernah tertarik dengan cerita apa pun yang berkaitan dengan Circle Y, ia juga tidak pernah setuju sahabatnya berkencan dengan Shaz, anak dari seorang pria licik yang masuk dalam Circle Y. Hanya saja ia tidak tega saat melihat wajah Senna yang bersinar, ia seperti sangat bahagia saat berkencan dengan Shaz.

"Ia berkata akan membawaku ke tempat spesial!"

"Oh, wow," ujar Rukia yang bahkan tanpa berekspresi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pria KnK itu?"

Nah! Ini juga yang membuat pundak Rukia memberat. Sejak ponselnya rusak, ia tidak pernah sekali pun menghubungi Ichigo. Ada perasaan kecewa saat ia tidak pernah melihat sosok itu berada di tempat biasanya, ia merasa hatinya telah dibawa pergi dan tidak ada harapan untuk kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Pipi Senna menggembung, "Hey ... kau sebaiknya menghubungi pria itu! Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu!"

"Untuk sementara waktu aku tidak akan mencarinya. Tolong jangan tanyakan padaku, Senna."

"Oh, oke," Senna tidak bekata apa-apa lagi, Rukia memejamkan matanya.

Entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan.

 **^HOAX^**

Rukia baru saja mengaktifkan ponselnya dan banyak sekali pesan masuk. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, membiarkan semua lampu redup dan tirai terbuka. Pukul sepuluh malam, perlahan-lahan matanya mulai berair, namun kesadarannya kembali seratus persen saat melihat pesan masuk dari Ichigo! Pesan itu seharusya ia terima pada pukul empat sore tadi, saat Rukia masih ada di kantor. Beberapa pesan dari Ichigo, dan terakhir adalah pesan pukul tujuh malam, sebuah pesan suara. Rukia cepat-cepat membukanya, ada suara gemerisik di sana, kemudian tarikan napas.

 _"Huft, oke ... tenang, Ichigo!"_

Rukia tertawa kecil sambil menangis rindu. Inilah suara Ichigo, si pria kikuk-nya yang hingga saat ini menghilang entah ke mana demi menggapai impiannya.

 _"Hey Rukia! Aku punya satu lagu baru untukmu! Mm ... spesial untukmu! Kau harus mendengarkannya, oke? Kumohon dengarkanlah!"_

Lalu terdengar suara alunan gitar yang halus dan begitu menenangkan hatinya, entah mengapa jiwanya menghangat

 _"You ... an angel from the heaven._

 _Come to me and hug me with you're arms._

 _You're pretty soul. So beautiful._

 _And i have fallen by your charms, adore you._

 _You're admirer._

 _Oh i am the man who crave you're love._

 _Miss you're beautiful eyes._

 _Oh i am the man who willing to take care of you._

 _Keep you're light and let it bright._

 _Oh i am the man who expecting you._

 _Hope you always by my side till the end of my life."_

Pipi Rukia merona merah, _apa ini pernyataan cinta dari Ichigo?_ Jantungnya berdetak lebih kecang. Mereka selama ini telah menjalin hubungan bahkan tanpa ada pernyataan cinta. Ichigo pernah secara terang-terangan mendeklarasikan bahwa Rukia adalah teman kencannya, namun ia tidak ingin melambung terlalu tinggi, karena akan terasa sakit saat terjatuh nanti.

Meskipun Rukia telah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

 _"Rukia? Kau mendengarku, 'kan? Aku membuatnya untukmu, yah ... agensi Riruka yang mengaransemen ulang musiknya."_

Suara Ichigo terkekeh kecil.

Benar! Riruka, gadis berambut magenta dengan kulit putih. Jelas gadis itu lebih berkelas daripada dirinya, bila Ichigo jadi penyanyi sebagaimana mimpinya, maka gadis itulah yang lebih cocok di samping Ichigo, bukan dirinya.

 _"Kau tahu, Rukia? Aku merindukanmu."_

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ichigo."

 _"Kita masih teman kencan, 'kan? Aku akan mengajakmu kencan suatu saat nanti. Oh, aku harus memperbaiki beberapa lagu baruku. Sampai jumpa, Rukia! Jaga dirimu."_

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Ichigo berbisik, _"Oh Tuhan ... buat Rukia mendengarnya!"_ hal itu membuat Rukia tertawa kecil.

Pesan suara berakhir, betapa dirinya sangat merindukan Ichigo. Rukia mencoba menghubungi Ichigo, tetapi tidak bisa. Hanya _mailbox_. Perasaan sepi kembali melingkupi hatinya.

Rukia melihat pesan suara yang lain, dari nomor tidak dikenal. Berharap dari Ichigo, namun ternyata tidak.

 _"Rukia? Ini aku Nanao. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Oh! Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Aku akan sering berada di lapangan. Kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri dengan baik, oke?"_

Suara Nanao tidak pernah terdengar seperti ini sebelumnya, sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres!

"Rukia? Rukia! Rukia ... buka pintumu, _please_?"

Seseorang menggedor pintu apartemen Rukia, membuatnya berjingkat karena memikirkan hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi pada Nanao, sepupunya. Rukia melihat jam dinding, hampir pukul sebelas malam, tidak ada yang datang bertamu di apartemen tengah malam kecuali Senna. Rukia bergegas membuka pintu dan sangat terkejut melihat penampilan Senna.

"Senna!"

 **^HOAX^**

Senna sudah sedikit merasa tenang. Butuh waktu setidaknya satu jam lebih empat puluh lima menit ditambah secangkir coklat panas untuk menenangkannya. Betapa paniknya Rukia saat melihat sahabatnya datang dengan rambut berantakan, lebam merah sedikit ungu di wajahnya, bahkan ada goresan luka di ujung bibir kirinya, pakaiannya koyak, ia menangis dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Rukia menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi sofa, membuatnya nyaman agar sahabatnya kembali tenang. Tiga puluh menit dilalui dengan tangisan, satu jam lima belas menit kemudian hening.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak kacau ..." ujar Rukia hati-hati, ia duduk di samping Senna, berhadapan dengannya. Senna hanya diam, tatapannya kosong.

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya padaku, Senna. Istirahatlah, tidur di kamarku, aku akan menyiapkan tempat ti-"

"Shaz memukulku, Rukia ..." ujar Senna dengan suara yang parau.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa?"

"Shaz memukulku ..."

"Bukankah tadi pagi kau berkata bahwa Shaz akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang istimewa?"

"Ya ... memang. Ia mengajakku ke hotel, hotel mewah dengan balkon, bahkan kamar mandinya pun mewah. Ada taburan mawar, _Wine_ mahal, wewangian yang lembut. Ia menyuruhku untuk melayaninya."

"Apa?"

"Aku menolaknya, Rukia!" tangis Senna kembali pecah, sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata di pipinya, sebelahnya lagi memegang cangkir coklat panas yang mulai mendingin, "aku terus menolaknya. Ia marah. Ia menghinaku, merendahkanku, ia berkata bahwa aku hanya jual mahal. Ia juga menyebutku wanita jalang yang berpura-pura tidak menginginkan uang. Ia menamparku, terus memakiku, bahkan hampir membunuhku dengan pecahan botol _Wine_."

Senna menangis keras, membuat jeda hingga yang terdengar hanya suara sesenggukan dari tangis yang ditahannya.

"Aku sekuat tenaga menghindar, berteriak, mencari kunci dan melarikan diri. Lorong menjadi ramai, mereka melihatku dengan mata penuh pertanyaan. Aku lari ke lobi utama dan mereka semua berbisik. Aku segera mencari taksi dan membayarnya dengan sisa uang yang ada di saku celanaku. Aku meninggalkan barang-barangku di sana dan berpikir tempatmu adalah tempat yang paling aman."

Jeda lagi. Rukia hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dari awal ia sudah mengingatkan bahwa Shaz bukan orang yang pantas untuk dijadikan teman kencan, namun menyalahkan Senna saat ini hanya akan menambah sakit di hatinya.

"Aku kacau, aku kacau ... para wartawan akan segera mengendus peristiwa ini, media akan segera membicarakan hal ini. Aku tahu aku salah, aku salah karena berkencan dengan Shaz dan membuat masalah dengannya. Aku hanya ... aku hanya ingin dicintai, Rukia, aku hanya ingin dicintai dengan tulus oleh seorang pria sehingga aku bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Haschwalth. Aku hancur, Rukia ..."

Ya, gadis ini memang telah hacur. Bermasalah dengan keluarga Accutrone bukan pertanda bagus.

"Untuk sementara waktu istirahatlah di sini, Senna. Aku akan berbicara pada Haschwalth dan memintanya membersihkan namamu."

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin."

"Kau karyawannya, apa dia sampai hati menjatuhkanmu demi pria tidak tahu diri dari keluarga Accutrone itu?"

Senna bungkam, Rukia menarik napas panjang. Besok pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang berat.

"Aku akan membantumu, Senna."

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum lemah, kemudian bangkit hendak menyiapkan tempat tidurnya untuk Senna.

"Rukia? Maaf waktu itu aku sempat membencimu. Aku hanya iri karena ... Haschwalth lebih memilihmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau lebih tahu bahwa aku tidak tertarik sedikit pun padanya."

Senna tersenyum lemah, kemudian meminum coklatnya yang sudah menjadi hangat. Jauh di lubuk hati Rukia yang paling dalam, ia meyakini satu hal, bahwa Haschwalth lebih memilih membersihkan nama Accutrone dan mengkambinghitamkan Senna. Rukia menarik napas panjang sambil berharap bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi. _Tidak akan pernah terjadi, 'kan?_

 **^HOAX^**

Rukia pergi ke kantor saat Senna masih terlelap. Tidak ada yang terjadi di NC Times, semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Ia juga melihat Nanao yang sedang berdiam diri di depan mesin kopi dengan lingkaran panda di sekitar matanya. Nanao pasti kurang tidur. Seorang senior menyapa Nanao, membawa Nanao ke dalam lift sambil berbincang-bincang ringan, Nanao menanggapinya kurang bersemangat. Beberapa hari ini Nanao seperti sedang tertimpa masalah, namun Rukia mencoba untuk tidak bertanya padanya dulu, urusan Senna lebih penting untuk saat ini.

Apa yang ada di pikirannya hampir saja menjadi kenyataan, karena sebelum pukul lima sore, halaman gedung NC Times dipenuhi oleh massa. Mereka membawa semacam kertas besar dan spanduk yang intinya menolak _Media Elit_. Mereka juga menuntut agar tidak ada lagi perlindungan untuk keluarga pejabat bila memang mereka dinyatakan bersalah. Rukia bergegas menuju lokasi bersama para karyawan lain yang mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Seorang pria berkaus putih maju ke depan, ia meneriakkan protes dengan pengeras suara, sedangkan Jugram Haschwalth -direktur muda NC Times- berdiri di sana dengan tenang, tidak ada rasa panik di wajahnya, hanya tatapan merendahkan seakan mereka yang berkerumun adalah sekumpulan tikus.

"NC Times adalah media yang paling berpengaruh di Karakura, berita-berita milik NC Times selalu menjadi panutan untuk media lain. Sebaiknya kalian menyampaikan kebenaran! Kami sudah muak dengan tipu daya kalian! Bau busuk sudah tercium! Segera bersihkan atau kalian akan hancur! Beri hukuman pada keluarga Accutrone! Mereka lagi-lagi menindas dan menganiaya kami orang-orang kecil! Jangan lindungi keluarga Accutrone! Kalian seharusnya menyampaikan kebenaran!"

Perintah itu terdengar hingga dua kali. Rukia diam-diam menyetujuinya, pria yang dengan berani menyudutkan NC Times. Mereka memang tidak sepatutnya membuat berita bohong demi melindungi kelompok mereka.

"Hey! Kalian tenang!" teriak kepala keamanan NC Times saat suasana mulai riuh, "biarkan Pak Direktur berbicara!"

Beberapa anggota keamanan membentuk perlindungan untuk Haschwalth yang berjalan maju mendekati pria pembawa pengeras suara.

"Kalian sudah salah paham. Sebaiknya kalian bijak dalam menyimpulkan kejadian. Teliti sebelum menghakimi. Apa kalian mengira wanita yang berwajah lebam dan menangis keluar dari hotel adalah orang yang teraniaya? Kalian hanya tidak tahu kebenaran. Shaz Accutrone adalah korbannya."

Suara riuh kembali terdengar, bahkan lebih keras. Mereka tidak terima dengan pernyataan Haschwalth yang seolah membela Shaz. Rukia membulatkan matanya, dalam hati ia merasa kesal.

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Jangan membuat sanggahan yang tidak masuk akal!"

Mereka berteriak lagi.

"Gadis itu adalah pegawai kami, Senna. Dia sudah bekerja pada kami cukup lama, jadi kami lebih mengenal sifatnya dibandingkan kalian. Senna mencoba untuk merayu Shaz dan ingin membalas dendam akan sesuatu. Gadis itu juga berusaha mengambil kunci mobil Shaz, namun berhasil dicegah. Gadis itu bahkan melukai tangan Shaz yang sudah terlajur mencincainya."

Para warga terdiam, berbisik-bisik. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, ia yakin bahwa lebih dari setengah massa tersebut tidak setuju dengan apa yang disampaikan Haschwalth.

"Oleh karena itu, kami NC Times meminta maaf atas kesalahpahaman kalian. Kami akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secara internal dan kami akan memecat Senna sebagai gantinya. Bila memang masih ada yang keberatan di antara kalian, datang langsung ke ruanganku, satu lawan satu, tidak bergerombol seperti ini."

Dengan bantuan keamanan, satu persatu massa mulai bubar, Haschwalth masih ada di sana.

"Tolong ambilkan mobilku, aku harus menemui Driscoll Berci dan Syazelaporro Granz. Aku juga harus melaporkan kekacauan ini pada ayahku."

Tanpa kata, seorang anggota keamanan pergi melaksanakan perintah Haschwalth. Rukia masih berdiri di pintu gedung NC Times, memperhatikan setiap inci wajah bosnya yang tidak memiliki penyesalan sedikit pun.

"Apa kau tidak punya rasa sesal, _Bos_?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Rukia?" Haschwalth masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau seharusnya membela Senna, bukan malah menyudutkannya! Senna adalah karyawan di sini!"

"Bukan prioritasku, Rukia."

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih berhenti di depan mereka, mobil milik Haschwalth. Saat hendak memasuki mobilnya, langkah Haschwalth terhenti, tangan Rukia menahannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Apa uang berarti segalanya? Aku tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, sedangkan kau, kau juga tahu tapi kau buta! Tidak bisakah kau berbaik hati? Setidaknya hanya pada Senna?"

"Pada Senna saja? Tidak padamu?"

"Pada-"

"Dengar, Rukia! Urusan Accutrone dan anggota Circle Y yang lain menjadi prioritas di NC Times. Sebaiknya kau persiapkan diri menulis berita karena nama Shaz harus bersih dalam waktu satu hari! Aku tidak mau mereka datang lagi memenuhi halaman gedungku."

"Aku menolak! Aku akan keluar dari NC Times karena sampai kapan pun aku ada di pihak Senna!"

Rukia berjingkat saat Haschwalth mencengkram lengannya, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia sehingga Rukia bisa merasakan embusan napas hangat Haschwalth di telinganya, cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi, Rukia. Aku adalah orang yang berkuasa di sini dan kau adalah orang yang seharusnya aku kuasai," bisik Haschwalth dingin.

"Aku menolak!"

"Kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya? Kalau begitu kali ini aku sendiri yang akan memberimu pelajaran!"

Mata Haschwalth memandangnya marah, dalam sekejap tubuh Rukia dikunci dan mulutnya dibekap. Ia meronta, meminta tolong, namun pihak keamanan hanya diam saja, tidak beranjak untuk menolongnya, mungkin mereka tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan bosnya. Hampir saja Rukia menangis, namun ia merasakan ada tangan lain yang melindunginya, melepaskan dirinya dari Haschwalth, membawa ke pelukannya. Rukia masih memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya perlahan saat mencium aroma khas yang telah lama dirindukannya. Ichigo.

"Kau memang atasan, tapi bukan begitu caramu memperlakukan karyawan."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Haschwalth marah, "oh, kau-"

"Aku pacar Rukia," jawab Ichigo dengan yakin, ia tidak takut sedikit pun pada Haschwalth.

"Aku benci dengan orang yang mencampuri urusanku. Kau tetap berada dalam pengawasanku, Rukia!" ancam Haschwalth, ia membetulkan letak dasinya kemudian naik ke dalam mobil.

Setelah mobil Haschwalth berlalu pergi, barulah Rukia menangis. Gadis itu menangis di pelukan Ichigo dan itu bukan pertama kalinya. Ah! Andai ia datang lebih awal, ia akan menjauhkan Rukia dari semua masalah ini. Ia melihat dengan jelas kerumunan orang yang datang dan berkumpul di halaman NC Times, ia juga melihat aksi demo itu. Ia juga tahu anak Yhwach berbicara di depan mereka, meskipun ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya. Ia tidak bisa mendengarnya dari KnK, tetapi ia yakin bahwa apa yang dibicarakannya bukanlah hal yang baik bagi Rukia.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Rukia," ujar Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia dengan lembut.

Gadis ini ... gadis ini telah berubah menjadi sosok yang rapuh, bak bidadari dengan sayapnya yang patah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini, Rukia. Aku ada di sini."

 **^HOAX^**

Ichigo mengajaknya duduk di KnK dan memesankan secangkir kopi krim _latte_ dengan dua sendok teh gula, kesukaan Rukia. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Di sana Rukia bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi. Ichigo tahu berita tentang Shaz Accutrone, hanya saja ia tidak tahu bahwa Rukia sedikit terlibat di dalamnya. Ia terlibat untuk melindungi sahabatnya, yang mana korban sesungguhnya dari peristiwa ini.  
"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Senna? Senna akan dipecat dari NC Times. Selain itu, nama baiknya juga dipertaruhkan, menjadi tumbal untuk membersihkan nama si Accutrone itu. Oh! Accutrone! Ichigo, maukah kau mengantarku pada Accutrone?"

Ichigo terkejut, "Sekarang?"

Rukia mengangguk mantap, " _Please_? Aku harus berbicara padanya."

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, menimbang-nimbang permintaan Rukia kemudian menyanggupinya.

Ichigo membawa Rukia ke sebuah apartemen. Ichigo memarkir motornya dan mengajaknya masuk ke gedung apartemen mewah tersebut. Ia menggandeng tangan Rukia, tangan gadis itu terasa dingin dan gemetar, bahkan gadis itu terus bungkam selama perjalanan.

"Apa kau siap?"

Hanya anggukan yang didapat Ichigo, tidak ada suara hingga mereka sampai di lantai yang paling atas. Ichigo mengambil kunci di dalam tasnya, Rukia menatapnya heran sembari berpikir mana mungkin Ichigo membuka sendiri apartemen Shaz?

"Maaf Rukia, aku tidak membawamu pada rumah Shaz. _Well_ , selamat datang di tempatku yang sederhana ini," ujar Ichigo saat membuka pintunya, memperlihatkan kemewahan isi dari apartemen Ichigo. Ichigo mengajaknya masuk, Rukia hanya diam menurutinya, memperhatikan ke sekeliling ruangan. Dominasi warna putih menjadi suasana apartemen Ichigo, tidak ada barang di tempat ini yang terlihat murah di matanya, Rukia yakin tidak semua orang sepertinya mau menghabiskan uang untuk apartemen mewah seperti ini.

"Duduklah, Rukia. Anggap rumah sendiri."

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia lembut dan mengajaknya duduk di kursi sofa berwarna putih. Kursi yang nyaman, menghadap televisi layar datar besar. Ichigo bersimpuh di hadapannya, masih menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Aku memintamu untuk mengantarku pada Shaz, mengapa kau malah mengajakku ke sini?"

Ichigo menangkup kedua pipi Rukia dan menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Rukia. Aku tidak akan pernah membawamu ke sana, berurusan dengannya sama dengan masalah besar. Selama perjalanan, kau hanya diam, tanganmu dingin dan gemetar. Kau belum siap menghadapinya."

"Aku harus menolong Senna."

Ichigo tersenyum lembut sembari membelai puncak kepala Rukia, "Aku tahu, tapi kau tidak harus memposisikan dirimu sendiri dalam bahaya untuk menolong temanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi padamu."

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja, Ichigo."

"Aku akan membantumu, kau juga bisa meminta bantuan pada Renji, bukankan dia polisi?"

Rukia terdiam sesaat, "Kau benar."

"Kita harus mencari cara lain yang lebih aman bila berurusan dengan mereka. Yhwach, Accutrone, Driscol Berci, Dordonni Alesandro, Kusajishi Kenryu, Syazelaporro Granz, Jackie Tristan, termasuk keluarga Kariya. Mereka bukan orang sembarangan, mereka kuat dan saling bekerja sama untuk membalikkan keadaan bila sedang tertimpa masalah."

Rukia mengerutkan kening, "Itu semua anggota Circle Y. Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua anggota Circle Y?"

Ichigo terdiam, mengosok hidungnya tiga kali, " _Well_ , aku tahu dari televisi."

Rukia menatap Ichigo tidak percaya. Tentu saja! Ia seorang wartawan, ia juga tahu bahwa anggota Circle Y tidak pernah diekspos secara terbuka di televisi.

"Oh baiklah! Riruka adalah bagian dari mereka, namanya Riruka Kariya dan dia termasuk orang yang memiliki prioritas itu. Aku berurusan dengan mereka, tapi tidak dalam hal buruk, Rukia. Hanya sekedar berbisnis, tidak lebih."

Bibir Rukia membulat kecil kemudian kepalanya mengangguk. Ichigo tersenyum dan bersyukur setidaknya Rukia percaya. Ichigo kembali menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Haschwalth sepertinya mengenalimu tadi," selidik Rukia dengan nada hati-hati.

"Mungkin dia pernah melihatku bernyanyi di kafe."

Rukia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ichigo? Apa benar ... kau ... hanya seorang penyanyi yang pindah dari satu kafe ke kafe lain?"

Ichigo tersenyum, ia bangkit dan memposisikan duduknya di sebelah Rukia.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau memberiku barang-barang berkelas saat kencan pertama kita, dan tempat tinggalmu-"

"Apa kau mau kopi? Kau tamu istimewa di sini, aku harus memberimu sesuatu yang istimewa juga. Bodohnya aku! Aku bahkan belum menyuguhkan apa pun untukmu."

Rukia tersenyum, ia tahu pembicaraanya sedang dialihkan saat ini. Ia tidak bertanya kedua kalinya serta tidak ingin mencari tahu apa pekerjaan Ichigo sebenarnya. Baginya, Ichigo yang selalu di sisinya seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Tidak perlu repot, Ichigo. Terima kasih."

Ichigo bangkit dari dudukunya, "Tidak bisa begitu! Kau harus makan atau setidaknya minum sesuatu di tempatku."

Rukia tertawa kecil dan menbuat Ichigo menghangat, suara tawa renyah gadisnya yang selama ini ia rindukan. Syukurlah Rukia sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

"Baiklah! Kopi krim _latte_ dengan dua sendok teh gula. Lagi. Mungkin saja buatanku lebih lezat dari yang ada di KnK."

Rukia terkikik, "Kalau begitu aku harus mencicipinya. Oh! Aku harus menghubungi Renji dan meminta pertolongan. Senna ada di apartemenku, bisakah kita semua ke sana setelah ini?"

"Sebaiknya hanya kau. Bila perlu ... Renji yang menemanimu, tanpa seragam polisinya dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai sahabat masa kecilmu, bukan anggota polisi. Dengan begitu Senna akan merasa aman."

"Kau benar."

" _Well_ , secangkir kopi akan segera datang, Putri."

Rukia tersenyum, wajahnya tersipu, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo membalik badannya, menghentikan langkah ke dapur.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau selalu bisa membuatku tenang."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Rukia. Kalau kau menyukainya, aku bersedia selalu seperti itu untukmu."

Apapun. Ichigo akan melakukan apapun untuk gadisnya, untuk gadis yang dicintainya sejak awal mereka berjumpa.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Hai semuanya! Azura dan Izumi kembali lagi denga fic ini. Sepertinya lama sekali ya up-nya? maafkan kami.

Apa ada yang butuh penjelasan nama-nama anggota Circle Y dan apa jabatan mereka? karena masing-masing anggota Circle Y memiliki peran penting dalam pemerintahan dan chapter kedepannya akan terus terpakai. Namanya ribet ya? Iya, karena kami memakai nama Quincy, yah ... cukup ribet. Kami kira pemeran antagonis kami beri nama-nama anggota Quincy saja mengingat terlalu sering orang Espada jadi pemeran jahat. Yah ... meskipun ada beberapa nama Espada yang kami ambil di sini.

Oh, untuk yang di Sweek, masih belum up ya. Karena sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lengkap sampai tamat di leptop, kami bagi tugas. Aku yang akan editing untuk up di FFN dan Azura yang akan melanjutkan editing untuk up di Sweek

Kalau yang baca versi Sweek, bagaimana? lebih nyaman fersi FFN atau Sweek-nya?

* * *

Balasan untuk yang tidak login :

 **Rukichigo :** Iya, kalau bekerja di tempat yang berkebalikan dengan prinsip maka kita akan merasa terkekang. Hmm... semoga saja tidak ada yang mengalaminya di dunia nyata ya! hehe. Ichigo sudah bertindak, cuma sedikit. Belum muncul seluruhnya, sementara cuma jadi penenang aja buat si Ruki. Terima kasih ya sudah mampir dan baca

Terima kasih semuanya, para _reader_ dan _silent reader_! Yang sudah _follow, favorite, review_ , semua. Kalian adalah penyemangat kami! ^^


End file.
